<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Labyrinth Song by Casspiration</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713669">The Labyrinth Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casspiration/pseuds/Casspiration'>Casspiration</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altered Mental States, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Planet Onderon (Star Wars), References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Schizophrenia, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Slow Burn, Weird Plot Shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casspiration/pseuds/Casspiration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi Wan falls.</p><p>In a plot to get Anakin Skywalker to join him, Darth Sidious orders Count Dooku to eliminate Obi Wan Kenobi, the one thing keeping Anakin in the light.  Instead of killing him, Dooku just destroys every part of himself until the darkness is all he knows.</p><p>It was meant to lure Anakin closer to the darkness.</p><p>What Sidious doesn't realize is Obi Wan and Anakin have always been idiots in love and with that not taken into account, his plan was sure to backfire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Losing Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I listened to a lot of music while writing a fic and have compiled a playlist of songs to listen to while you read if you are interested.  The chapter titles are based off the songs and they are in the order of the chapter they represent! :)</p><p>1) Arcade - Duncan Laurence<br/>2) Where's My Love (Acoustic) - SYML<br/>3) It's Okay - Tom Rosenthal<br/>4) You're Somebody Else - Flora Cash<br/>5) As the World Caves In - Matt Maltese<br/>6) The Unfold - Denziz Tasar<br/>7) Alcatraz - Oliver Riot<br/>8) Silhouette - Aquilo<br/>9) Leave a Light On - Tom Walker<br/>10) The Labyrinth Song - Asaf Avidan<br/>11) Forest Fire - Brighton<br/>12) Half Light - Banners<br/>13) Broken Crown - Mumford and Sons<br/>14) Weight of the World - Jon Bellion<br/>15) Heal - Tom Odell<br/>16) Cringe (Stripped) - Matt Maeson<br/>17) Let it All Go - Rhodes<br/>18) Someone to Stay - Vancouver Sleep Clinic<br/>19) Glory - Dermot Kennedy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky Qui Gon was your master. If you weren’t my Grandpadawan you may have suffered a different fate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dooku’s yellow eyes bore into Obi Wan. A force restricting collar choked his ability to use the force, blocking him from shielding his mind. His arms were stuck stiff at his sides, legs straight. Dooku had him suspended in some sort of containment device similar to the one used on him on Geonosis.  Only this time he wasn’t spinning and he was unable to do much more than blink or move his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want from me?” Obi Wan said, tone diplomatic and calm. His facial expressions gave nothing away, not that he could really make any, and he tried to keep his mind just as clear. He had woken here, memory foggy. It was hard to hide his confusion, so a question was the best route.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not what I want from you,” Dooku said with a small chuckle. He took a step forward, gaze unwavering, “it’s what my master wants from you,” he finished. His lips turned up in an evil looking grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Care to elaborate?” Obi Wan sassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, I see your sense of humor remains during this war. You always were a charming prisoner,” Dooku begins to walk behind Obi Wan. His senses were dull and it bothered him greatly that he was unable to pinpoint where Dooku was when he wasn’t right in front of him. “To put it simply, you’re in his way.” Dooku’s voice said again, reverberating off the tall ceilings, “And you’re just in luck that he had some...equipment that needs testing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In the way? What could Dooku mean by that? He was just one Jedi of many...and equipment?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see you’re still confused. I would have thought you to be smarter than this. You really can’t see can you?” Dooku was standing in front of him again, hands firmly crossed behind his back. Obi Wan cringed, knowing he must have been projecting his thoughts. “He wants Skywalker, now why...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dooku’s voice trailed off in Obi Wan’s ears as realization sunk in. His blood rushed in his ears, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin! Would Dooku use his capture to lure his former Padawan here to be captured?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re foolish!” Dooku snapped him out of his thoughts again. His tone was much angrier, silencing Obi Wan’s mind. “It’s so much more than that. It’s naive of you to believe it was that simple. As if this plan hasn’t been years in the making! Anakin isn’t going to be captured, he’ll have to come willingly. But as things are progressing, it looks like he will be joining us soon.” Dooku’s last line was cool, his angler burning off. Without giving Obi Wan a chance to respond, he turned on his heel, summoning the door open with a swift flick of his wrist. With that, he walked through and it closed quickly behind him, leaving Obi Wan in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan tried to meditate, but with a lack of connection to the force he found he had very little control over his mind. Dooku had certainly given him a lot to think about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hours before Dooku returned, but when he did, he brought a droid with him. It followed him quietly into the room, standing idle by the entrance. It wasn’t a standard battle droid, rather what looked to be some sort of med-droid, though it was not Republic issued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That could not mean anything good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan crumbled to the ground when Dooku pulled a controller out of his pocket, unleashing him from the force field restraints.  His muscles were sore from lack of movement and he stumbled as he attempted to get up.  Dooku laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite pitiful </span>
  <em>
    <span>Master</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kenobi,” Dooku drawled, but there was no respect behind the title, rather it seemed mocking.  “I see you’re still curious after our last...talk.  I’m afraid I can’t fill you in on much more, contingency and all.  I do have to say though, you’re going to regret the day you refused my partnership on Geonosis.  Instead, you choose to follow like a puppy after an order that was doomed the day it adopted it’s ‘Chosen One’!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dooku, cryptic as ever,” Obi Wan bit back.  He knew Dooku could see how he was reacting to his words.  He stood shakily, attempting to brush some of the dirt off his tunic.  “Has anyone ever told you you’d make a great storyteller?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dooku backhanded him.  Hard.  His muscles still weak from lack of movement for so long betrayed him and he fell, partly due to the quickness of Dooku’s action.  And without the force, he had no instincts or ability to read others movements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough chit chat,” the Sith Lord spat.  “You’re helpless in that collar and I can feel it Kenobi.  How weak you are cut off from the force.  You’ve been trained your whole life to rely on it.”  Obi Wan remained on the ground, stiffening at his words.  “You’re vulnerable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dooku reached into his pocket, but this time grabbed something that could fit in the palm of his hand.  He took a step towards Obi Wan, moving the object to his finger tips.  Even disconnected from the force, Obi Wan was hesitant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This,” he paused, “is the Sith Master before my Master’s kyber crystal,” It was cracked and was bleeding red.  Despite his restraint, Obi Wan could feel its </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Raw and electric, it was as if the crystal was crying out.  It pulled a fear from deep inside of him that he hadn’t felt since...Naboo.  All those years ago when he had struck Darth Maul with what he thought was a killing blow, he had felt the darkside’s call.  But it came more like a shriek, a cry of pain so horrible he had fallen to his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Dooku smiled, “Feel the fear, let it give you power.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Help me!  Please!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Obi Wan!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No!  Stop!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Obi Wan shouted, gripping the sides of his head as the voices grew louder and took shape.  Faces of the people he had failed flashed in front of him.  He stood, his legs no longer shaky.  “Stop,” he said louder and again, but Dooku came closer.  Without a lightsaber, the crystal was uncontained, and it’s cries filled the room.  Obi Wan felt the force slowly slipping back to him but it was a slimy feeling, cold as it moved through his body.  Without thinking, his hand shot out and Dooku was suspended in the air, hands on his throat, the crystal falling to the ground and shattering.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White light exploded behind Obi Wan’s eyes and once again he was falling.  But this time, he was caught mid air.  Before he could comprehend what had happened, he was pushed through the air and his restraints were re-enabled, forcing him once again to remain still and suspended.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time it was Dooku who stood up, straightening his robes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.  You’re more receptive than I had initially believed.  It seems as though you have a connection to the dark side I did not plan to encounter.  But, it will only aid the process.  B4-T6, give him fluids, just enough to keep him alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dooku did not even look at Obi Wan again as he quickly made his exit.  Still dazed, Obi Wan stared down at the small pieces of the crystal.  The red color was no longer identifiable and now they just shimmered back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You put Dooku in a force choke.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi Wan came to the shocked realization.  That was why the force that had surrounded him, and still lingered, had felt so out of place.  Somehow, Dooku had exposed him to enough darkside energy that he had been consumed by it.  How quickly it had happened scared him the most.  Never before had he felt himself so close to the edge, and even now, he still felt on edge.  Something was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The droid advanced on Obi Wan, pulling a rolling tray with a few vials and a needle through the entrance that Obi Wan had not seen before.  He took a moment to try to glance out of the room, but all he could see were more of the steel that surrounded the small room he was in now.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe a ship?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi Wan thought to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the droid had left and the silence filled the room again, Obi Wan felt a chill come over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re so easy to control.  So weak.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you,” he said.  His neck ached at the want to look around and identify the source of the voice.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You let me right in.  Can’t you see?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t see much of anything like this.  Maybe you can let me down?” Obi Wan bargained without much hope.  It sounded as though the voice surrounded him.  Like it came from every side.  Maybe a speaker he had not seen before?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice laughed as if it had read his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Silly, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it said in a voice chillingly familiar, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>am </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dooku!” Obi Wan all but screamed when the door opened again, before the man had even walked in.  “What did you do to me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan looked terrible.  His eyes were red, bloodshot.  From lack of sleep?  Tears?  He could not tell.  Dark circles outlined his lower lid, his blue eyes desperate.  His own voice had relentlessly taunted him for how much time he was uncertain of at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not what I have done, but simply unleashed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He once again released Obi Wan, but this time there were more med droids to catch him and drag him as Dooku led him from the room.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>They were on a ship, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi Wan thought to himself as he saw the blackness of space stare back from outside the ship’s windows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How could you not have felt it?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice remarked.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>So weak.  You are never truly cut off from the force.  You’re just too scared to find out what you’d have to do to get this collar off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan bit his lip instead of arguing back, letting himself be forced into a new room, much like the first but this time there was a chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew it wasn’t going to be good when the droids strapped his wrists down followed by his ankles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is where the fun begins!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Laughed the voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the end of Dooku’s darkside torture, Obi Wan’s eyes were flickering between their usual blue and a golden yellow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me in Obi Wan.  Embrace me.  I can help you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just Come Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have proof-read this myself but I'm sure I missed some things so let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin’s face dropped as he looked at the holo Ahsoka held in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“It can’t be- he’s dead.  I felt his death in the force,” Anakin choked, tears threatening his eyes.  He watched it again.  He couldn’t miss that copper hair in a crowd of <em> millions </em>.  But it couldn’t be.  Obi Wan was dead, not cutting down people alongside battle droids.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too Anakin,” Ahsoka sighed, rubbing her free hand over her face.  Unlike Anakin, she attempted to keep her emotions at bay.  “I just wanted you to see before the Council inevitably summons you to ask you about it.”  She rested a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.  Anakin was silent, eyes still stuck on the image of his old master, red saber in hand, fighting alongside the enemy.</p><p> </p><p>“This has to be some sick trick,” he spat, turning away from Ahsoka.  “And I’m going to get to the bottom of it!”</p><p> </p><p>He stormed from his quarters and left Ahsoka standing shocked and saddened as he made his way towards the Council chambers.  He was not surprised to see they were already in a meeting.</p><p> </p><p>“Seen the video, you have?” Yoda said calmly as the room fell silent, all eyes on Anakin.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he grits out, not sure what else there is to say.</p><p> </p><p>“We have good reason to believe this video is fake,” Mace Windu says calmly, mostly directed at Anakin.  He had never quite liked the younger Jedi, but their relationship had changed after Obi Wan’s disappearance and later death.  He had seen Anakin mourn a second time for his master, but this time it had not been part of an infiltration plan.  This had been real.  He had felt just the smallest bit of sympathy when Anakin had demanded to know if it was fake- if they again were using Obi Wan as some pawn in a bigger game.  But sadly, no.  They had all felt Obi Wan’s presence surrender to the force.  Or so they had believed.</p><p> </p><p>“I searched everywhere for him- and I felt it.  I felt his death in force,” Anakin finally said after a moment of silence.</p><p> </p><p>“We all did,” Kit Fisto agrees, a few other council members nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“May not be what it seems, his death,” Yoda interjected, “Died, Obi Wan may have.  Unknown it is, what took his place.  A body, we never did recover.”</p><p> </p><p>His statement caused a rush of chatter as the council members objected.</p><p> </p><p>“Obi Wan was one of our best!”  Even Mace Windu argued, “He is the last I’d ever believe could...turn.”</p><p> </p><p>“His situation, we know not, what happened,” Yoda said sadly, and Anakin felt his heart clench.  <em> Obi Wan could be alive.  </em> For a moment, his heart sang until the realization swept over him just as quick.  <em> But if he is alive… </em>“I have to go after him!” Anakin shouted before he could even realize he was opening his mouth.  “If Obi Wan is still out there...I need to find him,” he finished, not as forceful as he began.  Yoda and Mace Windu exchanged another gaze, and as Anakin looked around none of the members would meet his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Too connected to this, you are, Knight Skywalker.  Emotions, cloud your judgement, they do,” Yoda spoke softly, as if not to anger him anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Anakin, I agree,” Mace said, much more plain and straight to the point.  “Now, if you don’t mind, the <em> Council </em>would like to discuss these matters further.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s ridiculous!  If Obi Wan has-” he choked on his words, “<em> turned </em>.  I of all people would be able to get through to him!  I failed Obi Wan once, I can’t do it again!”</p><p> </p><p>An image of the last time he saw his master flashed through his mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The council had a lead on the location of Dooku’s fleet.  Obi Wan’s fleet was meant to meet up with Plo Koon’s and attack, hopefully bringing the end of the war closer. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Good luck Obi Wan.  You won’t have me there, so don’t do anything I’d need to save you from,” Anakin had smiled, grabbing Obi Wan’s shoulder.  They stood on the loading dock, just feet from The Negotiator.  Clones bustled around them, getting ready for take off.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Anakin, I have won plenty of battles without your assistance,” Obi Wan bit back, but there was no aggression in his tone.  He met his former padawan’s gaze, a smile forming on his lips. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’ve lost a few too,” Anakin shrugged, a laugh escaping.  “Ahsoka and I are going to get bored planetside while you’re out there saving the galaxy.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Obi Wan fought the warmth that threatened his cheeks at Anakins dumb comment.  He couldn’t help but wish Anakin </em> was <em> coming with him, but he quickly suppressed the thought as quickly as it appeared.   </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone.  I’m sure you’ll be stationed somewhere else by the time I’m back,” Obi Wan said, seeing the last of the clones were docking the ship.  He turned to his fleet, but not without ruffling Anakin’s sandy curls with one last smile. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “May the force be with you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Anakin watched him dock the Negotiator. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Except he never came back.  Anakin never got stationed.  Instead, he found out Obi Wan’s ship had been destroyed along with most of his fleet.  But not before being boarded.  Anakin had searched far and wide for Dooku until he had exhausted all his resources and the council had forced him to remain on Coruscant.  In his mania, his relationship with Padme had suffered.  He spent most of his free time following leads, searching madly.  The moment she had called him obsessed was the moment he had walked out.  She had fought the urge to follow, to apologize, but she knew this was something he’d had to work through on his own. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ahsoka had no luck getting through the Anakin either.  Especially the day they all felt it.  It was sudden and quick, came as fast as it went, but Anakin knew exactly what that flicker of light going out had meant. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Obi Wan!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Alone, you cannot go,” Yoda said suddenly, surprising the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Master Yoda-”</p><p> </p><p>“Certainly you can’t-”</p><p> </p><p>“Silence!” Yoda snapped, “Alone, you cannot go Skywalker.” Yoda repeated.</p><p> </p><p>“I can bring Ahsoka!  She’s the closest to him other than me.  He would never hurt her!  Thank you Master Yoda!” Anakin said quickly, feeling relief wash over him.  The hope that had died in him the day he thought Obi Wan had died was reignited. He knew it was dangerous, how he could not let go.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Anakin!  I get it!  He’s family!  But he wouldn’t want this.  He would want you to take care of yourself!” Padme has screamed at him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You don’t get to tell me what he wants,” Anakin snapped.  “Stop talking like he’s dead.  I let him go into that battle without me even though it felt wrong.  He’d find me if the situation was switched.  How do you expect me to just give up!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“A mission for your Padawan, this is not,” Yoda said disapprovingly.  “Quinlan Vos shall accompany you.  A friend, he once was to your master.  A good Jedi for this mission, he would be.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Quinlan Vos.  </em>Anakin knew the Jedi Master but not well.  What he did know though, was that Quinlan was an amazing tracker.</p><p> </p><p>“Obi Wan was spotted on Onderon.  Fighting rebel cells opposing Seperatist control despite the planet’s alignment with Confederacy.  Originally, before his appearance we did plan on sending you and Tano,” Mace addressed Anakin coolly.  “This could just be a plot to draw the Jedi into the fight though.  A trap of sorts.  We want to send a small squad, just you and Vos and a handful of your best troops.  But Anakin, if Obi Wan is alive,” Mace stared away from Anakin as he continued, “Do not let your emotions cloud your judgement.  We are at war, one we are close to losing if things don't turn around.  Something dark is clouding the force.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will do my best,” Anakin said, because he wasn’t sure what else he could say, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>He bowed at the Council members who did not say anything else as he left.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Obi Wan, if you’re out there, I will find you.  And I will bring you home. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oof haha.  Most of this will be from Anakin's point of view because I find him much easier to write than Obi Wan.  I was def trying to keep them as in character as possible while also writing them the way I wanted.  I've read a lot of star wars fanfiction but never attempted writing it, so please criticism is welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Speak to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a hard fight to get Ahsoka to accept she had to stay behind.  Anakin blamed the council, but secretly agreed with their decision to keep the padawan away.  Something wasn’t right, and it would be dangerous to expose someone so young and untrained in the force to a recently fallen Jedi.  Though Anakin had never actually met one, he had heard they were like a supernova in the force, bleeding dark energy they had yet to control.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin rubbed his face with his hands, trying not to think much about the situation at hand.  He sat in the Pilot’s seat of the Twilight, the rest of the crew choosing to not be around him while he was in this state.  Ever since they had left, Anakin had done nothing but snap at Quinlan, Rex, Fives, Cody (who had survived the destruction of the 212th), Jesse, and Commander Faie.  The other Jedi and clones were quick to realize Anakin wasn’t planning on cooperating soon at all.  Secretly, he wished he had just gone alone, but knew his chances of success would have been slim without the support of the Jedi Council.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so focussed on his thoughts he did not hear Quinlan enter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re projecting so loud even the clones can feel your emotions,” he warned.  Anakin did not turn around to reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” Quinlan countered, his tone light and joking unlike Anakin’s stoic brooding.  “I had a padawan once myself.  I know what it is like to care for your student, I’m sure the bond goes both ways.  You and Obi Wan were especially close.  I’m surprised the Council-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it weren’t for the Council this never would have happened!” Anakin snapped before he could finish.  Quinlan went silent, and Anakin felt a twinge of guilt.  Quinlan was much like him; looked down upon by the Council for not being the picture perfect Jedi.  More likely to disobey, but also more likely to succeed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Anakin said, finally turning around, “It’s just a lot.”  Quinlan smiled at him as he came and sat in the chair adjacent to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, I felt his death too.  Mourned too.  This comes as a shock to all.  As much as I’d love to see Obi Wan alive...not like this.  We can hope this is just a plot to draw the Jedi to Onderon.  I do agree not storming in with star destroyers was probably the best idea.  They won’t see us coming.  We’ll get to the bottom of this, we have to,” Quinlan’s words resonated with Anakin.  The older Jedi slowly helped him release his negative emotions to the force before he even realized he had begun meditating.  Soon, he opened his eyes and he felt lighter.  His grief and pain still howled from somewhere deep inside of him but for now, it was more contained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A level head is what will lead us to success, Anakin, don’t forget that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin felt his whole body twitching as they got off the ship on Onderon.  The force felt imbalanced.  There was definitely a dark presence here, but it was one he had never felt before.  He looked over to Quinlan, who was having the same realization.  His heart sank as he realized his hope and fear had come true at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something is here,” Quinlan offered, “We still don’t know,” he said quieter, glancing back at the clones.  Much to Anakin’s disagreement, the clones weren’t filled in on the situation.  They believed they were searching for General Kenobi.  Anakin felt as though he was betraying them after they had stood loyal at his side during his initial search.  He itched to at least tell Cody, who was arguably as upset about Obi Wan’s disappearance as Anakin and Ahsoka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the plan Generals?” Rex finally spoke up as all the clones joined them outside the ship.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin glanced at Quinlan who nodded, giving him permission to take charge.  “According to our intel, there is a rebel cell just a few clicks east from here,” he pointed east, where he could already sense the presence of the rebels, “we need to go there and meet with their leader.  He’ll have the information we’re searching for...hopefully,” Anakin said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir yes sir,” the clones chanted, and off they went, Anakin and Quinlan taking a hesitant lead.  They were on enemy territory and wanted to stay undercover for as long as possible.  The longer they stayed hidden the better their chance to find Obi Wan was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget we are also here to aid the rebels,” Quinlan said after a few minutes of walking.  Anakin startled, not realizing the other Jedi had been right behind him.  “I can hear you thinking again, it’s quite annoying,” Quinlan said with a smile, putting a hand on Anakin’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Anakin did not expect was for Quinlan to freeze up, hand tightening its grip, eyes sightless yet staring forward.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s having a force vision!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin realized with shock.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s only able to do that when he touches an object which holds memories… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin’s gaze slowly made its way to his shoulder plate, which Quinlan’s hand was directly over.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s where...Obi Wan...</span>
  </em>
  <span>That was where Obi Wan had always grabbed his shoulder.  Such a casual form of affection, yet one of the few Obi Wan ever allowed himself to do.  Anakin felt his heart clench just as Quinlan came too, gasping like he had been drowning and stumbling away from Anakin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“General?” Commander Faei’s concerned voice questioned as he ran towards Quinlan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, I’m fine,” he said, voice even, but when he looked at Anakin, he saw his own pain reflecting back at him.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What had he seen?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Without another word, Quinlan turned as if nothing had happened.  Faei glanced back at Anakin, who also said nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, at this rate we’re never gonna get there!” Fives groaned, seeing everyone slacking.  Anakin chuckled at his blatant ignorance to the gravity of the situation, but appreciated the light hearted clone’s input.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What Fives said,” Anakin sighed, avoiding looking at any of their helmets as they continued on.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t forget, we’re also here to aid the rebels.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Whatever Quinlan wanted to believe, he could.  Anakin was here for one thing, and one thing only.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saw Gerrera was not someone Anakin would ever like to interact with again.  Of course, his distrust of anyone else with lightsabers might be justified after what he had experienced.  He had been nothing but rude to the Jedi who had come to help, but his sister, Steela, had finally revealed why he had acted out as he had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been battling droids, already outpowered by the machines when a hooded man with a red lightsaber had joined the fight, slaughtering the majority of the rebels except for Saw and few survivors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quinlan, you and the clones can stay here and teach the rebels.  I will take Cody with Steela as she brings me to the last known location of Obi Wan,” Anakin said after Steela had finished her story.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin-” Quinlan started, but stopped.  His mouth moved a few times before he actually spoke, as if he was choosing his words.  “Fine,” he sighed finally.  “But, just to look.  Don’t do anything stupid.  And please, at least wait for daylight.  We want to be hidden, but not ambushed in the dark either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may be rash, but I have fought in this war just as long as you Quinlan, I know how to be strategic.  But thanks, fine,” Anakin huffed, and to be honest even to his own ears he knew he sounded childish.  Embarrassed, he realized Steela was staring at him.  “Goodnight,” he dismissed himself quickly leaving the tent, leaving the Jedi and rebel to talk alone.  His head was buzzing, his anger bubbling and threatening to spill over.  No one could understand how important this mission was.  Not even the most rebellious Jedi in the order other than himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They refrain from attachments, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi Wan’s voice sneered suddenly in his mind.  By now he had wandered away from the camp to the edge of the woods.  The darkness stared back at him and he froze.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You love too much dear one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin whipped around, as if he expected to see Obi Wan standing behind him.  Instead, it was nothing but his own footprints.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, now I’m hearing things,” he groaned, walking back the way he came.  But, the coldness followed him, making him shiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night when he had resigned to his tent, he sensed Quinlan’s presence approaching.  He sighed, hoping there wasn’t going to be a lecture for his earlier outburst.  Obi Wan’s voice still rang clear in his head.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You love too much.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He clenched his fists as Quinlan came and sat next to him.  He didn’t say anything, obviously waiting for Anakin to speak first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you see,” he relented, straight to the point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s just it,” Quinlan started.  It wasn’t what I saw.  It was what I felt.  It was like a cluster of memories all at once.  Battles won, defeats, calm days...but all...Obi Wan.  I’m sorry Anakin.  I understand you have a strong bond with your master.  I can feel him here and it’s unsettling.  I can’t...imagine…” Quinlan trailed.  Anakin just sighed, burying his face in his hands.  Maybe he had judged Quinlan wrong.  “I care deeply for Ayla, my padawan, I understand caring about someone Anakin.  Being afraid of death is one thing, but this...all of this.  Even the strongest Jedi felt this.  We just have to try.  Try to bring him back.  He may not be lost.  But if he is, I need to know you’ll be able to do what needs to be done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what you’re asking at me,” Anakin retorted quickly, anger flaring again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Quinlan growled, “He was my friend too, we grew up together! This, this is worse than death.  And it isn’t something I’m willing to subject him to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin stopped, thinking for a moment.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>The darkside is worse than death?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>But this was Obi Wan.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve given me plenty to think about, can I at least attempt to sleep now?” Anakin asked, trying to appear passive.  He did not want to have this argument any longer, nothing was going to change his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was alone, he closed his eyes, still sitting up.  He sought out his severed bond with Obi Wan, which had been dormant since his disappearance.  When he touched against it, he instantly recoiled as if he had been burned.  So much </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>But, it was there.  Anakin had tried many times before, just to find emptiness.  He tried once again, this time anticipating the sting.  Obi Wan’s mind suddenly became aware of him and pulled back, shock and pain flowing through the bond.  It was overwhelming and it was a feeling Anakin had never thought he’d feel again.  He tried to send reassurance, but suddenly walls were put up and he was alone again.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why.  Why would he push me away.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin tried to fight the hurt feeling that washed over him.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s...he’s not well.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He shivered recalling the pain he felt initially brushing against Obi Wan’s mind.  Suddenly sleep was not an option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Obi Wan I’m coming.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He sent through the crippled force bond which hung on by just a thread.  Obi Wan easily could have cut him off again, but had chosen not to.  Hope sparked as Anakin gathered a few things.  When he peaked out at his tent he noticed the moon was high in the sky.  It was late, most of the rebels should be asleep as well as his companions.  Light on his feet, he began to make his way towards the woods that had called him earlier.  Maybe it was the push of the force, but something had called him that way.  He could see nothing and was almost completely reliant on the force to make his way.  But he was determined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he had walked far enough he knew the others would notice he was gone, he had still found nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every kriffing tree looks the same,” he snapped as he looked around.  His surroundings were just barely lit by the rising sun.  His eyes stung, his exhaustion threatening to catch up with him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re in no shape to be out here.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s entire body shook fully awake and suddenly he felt as though he was not alone.  He searched the bond in his head yet found nothing had changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you!” He shouted into nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know who I am.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin could tell by the way the voice echoed it was in his head.  But where was it coming from.  It bore Obi Wan’s voice, yet was not him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve been waiting for this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin turned again, still seeing no one.  Suddenly the realization of his bad decision set in.  “Obi Wan!” He shouted, desperation setting in, “Obi Wan where are you?” He felt insane, as if he was losing his mind.  He fell to his knees, diving deep into his own mind.  He pushed again at his bond with Obi Wan.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on.  Please!  It’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have come here.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Still can't believe I thought this was going to be a one-shot.  Let me know if it seems too drawn-out!  I hate reading fics where things seem to draw on too long, so I can edit some stuff out if needed.</p><p>-Cass</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You're Somebody Else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice cut through the forest like ice and Anakin came back, eyes shooting up to see a figure not too far from him.  Their hood was up, covering their face.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi Wan,” Anakin all but cried out, going to stand, run towards his master, but Obi Wan held up his hand, stopping Anakin in his tracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi Wan is dead,” his voice was cool as steel, breaking through Anakin’s momentary happiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He can’t be.  I felt you Obi Wan,” he said quietly, seeing a golden gaze looking back at him.  Obi Wan seemed to notice his staring and stepped forward.  He stopped where the light broke through the trees, fully revealing himself.  He reached up to pull his hood off his hand and Anakin noticed both hands were metal, whirring as he moved his fingers.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>He lost both his hands.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin felt his remaining hand twitch, but he held his tongue.  He couldn’t scare him away.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his hood fell away, Anakin took in the sight before him.  It was Obi Wan, but his once light blue eyes were a twisted gold, dark and tortured as they stared back at him.  A scar ran across his right cheekbone, likely from a saber.  His hair was long, framing his face and his beard was poorly trimmed, Anakin had never seen him like this.  Obi Wan had always been quite...vain.  Yet he stood here before Anakin looking like he had just crawled out of his own grave.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hypothetically, I guess he did.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi Wan is dead,” he repeated, voice still void of emotion.  His metal fingers twitched over the lightsaber on his hip, and Anakin faltered.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>No!  He did not want to fight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi Wan please!  It’s me, Anakin-'' Anakin stopped when he saw the glint of silver beneath the collar of Obi Wan’s cloak.  Without thinking, he used the force to pull it away, shocking the other man, who managed to stay on his feet.  There was a silver collar around Obi Wan’s neck.  “They made you a slave,” he whispers, feeling his hatred for Dooku begin to seethe.  Obi Wan’s frame was much thinner, meaning he hadn’t eaten much in the year he had been missing.  He was wearing simple black robes which hung loosely off his shoulders, too big.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan’s expression finally broke at Anakin’s words.  With an angry growl he finally grabbed his lightsaber, igniting it.  Except it wasn’t his lightsaber.  It was a blood red one which glowed unsteady, flashing white with untamed energy.  Everything about him just seemed </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi Wan, you don’t have to do this,” Anakin said, guilty that he still reached for his weapon as Obi Wan moved closer, slowly, grinning.  He looked so broken, Anakin wanted to scream, he couldn’t fight him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he had no choice as Obi Wan brought his lightsaber down.  Anakin reacted quickly, fighting defensively.  Obi Wan’s force pushed him back and he barely kept his balance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to do this!” He shouted over the clashing of their blades as they danced around, Anakin jumping and dodging Obi Wan’s aggressive strikes.  They had dualed many times during Anakin’s training and he had never seen Obi Wan fight like this before.  It was too sloppy and ill planned.  But there was power behind his strike and Anakin knew that it wouldn’t be easy to take him down.  He tried to disarm Obi Wan, but his former master was quicker, slicing down and Anakin had but a split second to jump back before he would have lost his hand.  He was tiring, and he could see Obi Wan was too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate you!” Obi Wan suddenly screamed.  “Look what I’ve become!”  He cried out, sounding more like himself than he had early.  Anakin’s heart pounded in his ears.  Hearing Obi Wan’s words hurt more than if he had just impaled him with his lightsaber.  His lightsaber disengaged and fell from his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where was the Jedi Council?  Was I just another lost to the war?  Did they at least label me a hero?” Obi Wan laughed.  He seemed unhinged, but this was totally different from the Obi Wan he had first been confronted by in the woods.  It was as if he had switched personalities.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I looked for you for months Obi Wan!  Until they had to put me on lockdown at the temple.  I would have given up everything to find you sooner.  Before this happened,” Anakin cried, tears finally escaping from his eyes.  They looked at each other, blue and gold eyes, but Obi Wan’s stare held emotions Anakin could not read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would have been too late.  I was weak.  Weaker than anyone knew, even Dooku.  Oh but the fun he had.  You know I lost all my fingers first,” Obi Wan waved his prosthetic hand as if to prove a point, “but he decided to remove the...whole appendage at the end.  How humane my master is sometimes,” he sighed.  Chuckling to himself.  “You could be a dear and release me from my bindings though Anakin.”  Obi Wans fingers went up to pull at the collar around his neck.  Anakin wasn’t sure what it was, but it was suppressing Obi Wan in some way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without even thinking, Anakin moved forward calling and igniting his lightsaber, cutting through the collar but missing any of Obi Wan’s skin.  It fell to the dirt with a thump.  Anakin was disgusted to see bruised skin underneath and had to fight the urge to reach out, to help.  Before he could think any further though, the bond in his head flared to life, searing his mind as it had earlier but he was unable to stop it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for letting me out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The darkside whispers to him again, as it had at the edge of the woods.  Anakin’s mind was reeling and Obi Wan stepped away from him laughing as he grabbed his now free neck.  “Finally!  Now lets see what my Master had been holding me back from.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Count Dooku felt a strong burst of energy in the force and smiled.  Exactly what he had planned.  Skywalked had foolishly cut his apprentice free, thinking he was saving him.  Now it was Anakin who would see the collar had been the only thing truly keeping Obi Wan from the darkside.  Now, he was truly consumed.  The torture he had endured the past year would aid the process.  He would either defeat Skywalker as Dooku hoped, or turn him as well.  Whatever happened, Dooku knew it would work in his favor.  Obi Wan Kenobi truly was dead.  He had seen to that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again they fought, but Obi Wan was much more in control and was quickly overpowering Anakin’s defensive strategy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t fight you master!” Anakin screamed, “I’m sorry I failed you!  I tried to find you!” Obi Wan growled, resistant to his begging, only attacking quicker.  Anakin was running out of options.  “Obi Wan please!”  But the man hadn’t spoken since he had referred to Dooku as his master.  That had stirred something deep inside of Anakin.  He had known the life of a slave once and he knew what kind of master Dooku had been.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obi Wan I’m sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a quick slash, he took off both of Obi Wan’s prosthetic hands.  The man screamed, falling to his knees, saber falling aside.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate you!”  He screamed again, pain exploding through the force like a bomb.  Surely even Quinlan had noticed the disturbance.  Anakin tried to walk towards Obi Wan but the man fell backwards, pushing himself away with his feet.  “Get away from me!”  He seethed, foaming at the mouth like a rabid animal.  Anakin was sick at the sight.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Try to bring him back.  He may not be lost.  But if he is, I need to know you’ll be able to do what needs to be done.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” he whispered aloud.  Not knowing what else he could do, he clipped his lightsaber to his belt and turned to walk away.  Obi Wan screamed again.  “Kill me!  You’re just going to let me rot here?”  Anakin didn’t speak again, didn’t even turn around.  He didn’t know what he would have done if he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was later Dooku retrieved his apprentice.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a shame my boy, I can’t believe he’d do this to you,” Dooku kneels next to the panting Obi Wan whose vision is trained on the ground in front of him.  “Don’t worry I’ll fix it.  You did well today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The praise meant nothing to Obi Wan as the usual medical droids retrieved him.  He became used to the pair as they had been involved in his year a lot the last year.  One stabbed a stim into his arm which relieved the burning ache just a tiny bit.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe he defeated you!  You trained him!  </span>
  </em>
  <b>He’s always been stronger than me.  </b>
  <span>Another voice bit back at the first and Obi Wan sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I failed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No apprentice.  This was just what Skywalker needed,” Dooku replies as they board his small passenger ship.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small part of Obi Wan that had been restricted by the collar, the smallest bit of light, felt guilt at Dooku’s words.  He loved Anakin- </span>
  <em>
    <span>had loved Anakin.  </span>
  </em>
  <b>He probably hates you now!  </b>
  <span>Obi Wan closed his eyes once he was sat on the ship.  For a small period of time, he banished the voices and had a clear mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He managed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes opened, and the darkness consumed him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. As the World Caves in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just to note, I haven't edited this chapter yet.  I'll re-read it later haha.  I'm almost caught up to how far I've written so far, and I'll be posting probably at least one more chapter today if not two. This will probably be minimum 10 chapters (but probably more).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Anakin!” Quinlan yelled, running towards the Jedi who emerged from the woods, finally back at the rebel camp. “What happened to waiting!” He snapped and Anakin knew he had felt the disturbance as well.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, the force it...it led me to him, Quinlan, but he’s not well. It’s true, he’s fallen,” Anakin said quietly, aware of the onlooking crowd forming.</p><p> </p><p>“General, did you locate General Kenobi?” Cody was the first to speak, and Anakin couldn’t even meet his gaze. The clone had lost everything in the battle Obi Wan had lost. They deserved to know the truth. He was sure by know they’d heard the whispers of the “Jedi” who had slaughtered Saw’s men. They surely were beginning to put the pieces together. At Anakin’s lack of response, Cody spoke again, “General, we want to bring him back just as much as you. But you’ll have to tell us what’s going on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Obi Wan has fallen,” it was Quinlan who spoke in Anakin’s place. “What came of your meeting?”</p><p> </p><p>“He attacked me. He was unwound, he didn’t sound like himself, I- I couldn’t fight him. I had to…” Anakin trailed pain settling fresh in his stomach again. He had heard Obi Wan’s screams echo through his head his whole walk back. He still did, saw the images of him crumpled to the ground, hatred burning in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Is he...lost?” Cody managed.  Though he was wearing a helmet, Anakin could feel his strong emotions waver through the force.  Rex stood next to his brother, a supportive hand on his shoulder.  Cody had suffered since Obi Wan had disappeared.  He was the only member of the 212th to survive the destruction of Obi Wan’s fleet.  His batchmates, fellow soldiers, <em> brothers, </em>were all gone.  He had spent the first few months after in the healers wing, survivor’s guilt holding him back.  It had been Rex who had convinced the Commander to join the 501st on their mission to recover Obi Wan.  It had been all he had left, and when they hit the last dead end Cody’s hopeful demeanor had simmered away.  Very few clones had survived this much and despite his programming he was beginning to feel the effect of the war.</p><p> </p><p>“Dooku had him suppressed with some sort of collar, he changed when I took it off.  I felt it.  Obi Wan is still in there,” Anakin started, “But it’ll take time.  We have to try though, we’ve gotten this far.  I know exactly where to start.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Anakin led the clones and Quinlan through the woods of Onderon towards where he had confronted Obi Wan.  He could feel the unsteady waves of energy still pulsing through the force.  Obi Wan’s presence on the planet had been amplified now that he was free.  Anakin wondered if Dooku would just lock him back up again.  <em> What was the purpose of this?  </em> Anakin knew Dooku had always had a special interest in Obi Wan, but turning him?  It had been a year since Obi Wan’s disappearance yet he had just shown up on Onderon suddenly.  It almost seemed too good to be true.  Dooku had a plan, Anakin knew he had to.  <em> He wanted us here. </em></p><p> </p><p>When they reached the familiar clearing, Anakin shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I hate you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Quinlan pushed past the rest, looking around.  By the stiffness of his shoulders Anakin could tell he could feel it too.  Anakin was gifted in the force, but Quinlan’s ability to see the past was an ability he did not possess.  He watched the elder Jedi move around the clearing, eyes narrowed and stance defensive.  He stopped suddenly, reaching down to grab something.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Obi Wan’s prosthetic hand.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Quinlan froze, as his gaze got foggy.  Suddenly, Dooku was standing in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I hope you appreciate these,” he ground out.  Quinlan quickly realized he was seeing this from Obi Wan’s point of view as he looked down at his hands seeing metal instead of flesh.  “As much as I preferred you without hands, you wouldn’t be of much use to me in that condition.  Use them to fight against me, and I won’t hesitate to cripple you again.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes master,” Obi Wan whispered, and Quinlan could feel his rage, his anger, his hurt.  “Thank you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Now stand apprentice, we have work to do.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Quinlan’s gaze shot to Anakin, who had been watching him.</p><p> </p><p>“What did Dooku do to him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did that,” Anakin whispered, fresh pain tearing at him.  He tried to remain calm, but he could feel the force whirring around him like a storm.  “He was going to kill me.”</p><p> </p><p>The clones stayed silent, looking between Quinlan and Anakin.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to find him,” Quinlan said instead, turning his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going to restrain me again,” Obi Wan asked surprised from where he was sitting on Dooku’s ship.  His prosthetics had been replaced, it wasn’t the first time they had been destroyed.  He moved the metal fingers, feeling anger burn in him when he remembered his defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“No my apprentice, you are ready,” Dooku said plainly, back turned to Obi Wan.  “Feel the hatred consume you.  You have known only a small part of what the darkside can do for you.  Now come, we don’t have time to waste.  The Jedi and his hopeless followers are still here.  And this time, you need to strike them all down.  Anakin Skywalker’s hope needs to be <em> destroyed </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan stood slowly, following Dooku.  <em> Skywalker.  </em> The name meant so much to him, but his memories were foggy.  Most of what he could remember was his masters training (rather torture) and fleeting moments from before his capture.  <em> Why does his name make me feel like this.  </em>Obi Wan had done nothing but let his rage and pain fuel him, he wouldn’t be alive if not.  But the feeling in his gut was something different, something foreign.</p><p> </p><p>As they reached the area where Dooku sparred with him, he pulled his lightsaber off his belt, feeling its pain sing through him, giving him his strength.  The kyber crystal Dooku had presented him with all that time ago, still in fragments, gave off an unsteady glow.  His lightsaber whirred to life, burning unevenly.  He remembered the day Dooku had released him from his restraints and he had helplessly fallen to the ground, gathering the pieces of the crystal which called to him, filled him with fear, begged him for help.  <em> This weapon if your life.  But your power comes from within. </em></p><p> </p><p>Before he had a chance to think about anything else, a wave of force lightning shot at him.  An instinct in the back of his mind called to him, <em> catch it.  Get him back.  </em>Obi Wan’s palm shot out and he felt the shock as the electricity flowed through him.  Instead of crippling him, the energy coursed through him before exploding back at Dooku who simply stepped out of the way of the frantic attack.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” he growled.  “Again!” </p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan did it again, this time feeling the sting.  His lightsaber fell away as the amount of energy Dooku shot at him increased and he needed both hands.  This time he was barely able to send the energy back and was left feeling slightly charred.</p><p> </p><p>“Again.  You can do better than this.”</p><p> </p><p>He was unable to catch it this time, screaming as the electricity ripped through his senses.</p><p> </p><p><em> YOU’RE WEAK!  </em> <b>FAILURE!</b></p><p> </p><p>The voices taunted him alongside Dooku, who was chuckling cooly, watching Obi Wan writhe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You’re just going to let him do this? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You’ll never be free if you let him control you like this!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“STOP!”  Obi Wan screamed and the room exploded in white light.  Dooku’s lightning stopped and Obi Wan looked over to see he was frozen in place.  Obi Wan hadn’t even realized he had reached out in the force towards his master.  He dropped Dooku quickly, getting to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes my apprentice.  Do you feel it?  The anger?”</p><p> </p><p>He did feel it.  The darkside felt slimy, like alien fingers drawing across his skin.  It consumed him like fire, pushing any doubt Obi Wan had away as he resumed his spar with Dooku, now utilizing the dark side of the force fully.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This time it was Anakin’s voice that rang through his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry I failed you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan’s mind gave the answer before he could even think about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for the support!  I can't believe people are already leaving kudos and bookmarking this fic!  :)  It was legit just a fleeting thought I thought would make a good one shot and all of a sudden I'm writing this whole story.</p><p>-Cass</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Unfold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this ones gonna hurt</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anakin was in a dream, he could tell by the blurry landscape and the way the force was visible as it weaved around him.  He was still on Onderon, but he wasn’t anywhere he had seen before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin,” a familiar voice whispered and Anakin turned around, but saw nothing.  “Help me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi Wan where are you?” He begged, still seeing nothing in the darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Anakin,” the voice cried out again.  Finally, he could see its face.  Deep blue eyes stared back at him.  Obi Wan stood in front of him, but he wasn’t him.  This was the old Obi Wan.  His form was more filled out, hair well kept, hands human flesh.  He was in his temple robes just as he had looked the day he left to go fight Dooku.  Anakin said nothing as Obi Wan approached him, putting his hand on his face.  “It's not safe for you here dear one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you sound like the council,” Anakin bit back without thinking, but his face was warm where dream Obi Wan had touched him.  His heart was racing in his chest, and he watched as Obi Wan, his Obi Wan, smiled sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you often don’t agree with them Anakin, but they were right.  The darkness is strong here.  I’m afraid this is part of a bigger picture.  Beyond the war, the Republic.  Don’t let Dooku get what he wants,” Obi Wan spoke softly, much different from the erratic tone he had when Anakin had last seen him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has something I want,” Anakin said back, “He has you Obi Wan.  This isn’t you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dream Obi Wan laughed, backing away.  He was suddenly glaring at Anakin, eyes slowly bleeding yellow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a pawn in a game you don’t understand,” the now darker Obi Wan growled, “Don’t be foolish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you helping me,” Anakin bit, looking away from Obi Wan.  The scar had appeared back on his face and he once again looked like the starved and beaten version of himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not helping you.  I’m distracting you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin shot awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Danger!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>His senses screamed and he looked over to Quinlan’s still sleeping form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re under attack!” He heard a clone, probably Fives who had been left on watch, yelling and then they were both up, exiting their tent, lightsabers already ready in hand.  Anakin could hear the sound of the droid footsteps as they made their way towards the small camp the Jedi had set up for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take cover!” Quinlan yelled to the clones, motioning Anakin forward and the two went headfirst into the droids, slicing them down.  Blue blaster fire joined from behind them as the clones assisted their attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long until the small battle simmered away, the area falling silent as the last battle droid fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was just a warm up,” a voice taunted, and Anakin’s gaze shot to the trees above them.  Obi Wan was perched on a branch above them, poised and ready.  He lept down, landing gracefully on his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi Wan,” Quinlan addressed his old friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quinlan,” Obi Wan sneered, but even the fallen Jedi was not sure where he had produced the name from.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Memories.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“General!” A clone’s voice surprised Obi Wan, and his focus left the two Jedi who were standing ready.  “You’re alive!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cody,” Obi Wan whispered because that had been a memory Dooku had let him keep.  The pain of his defeat and the destruction of his fleet was perfect motivation for his fall.  Obi Wan had watched the Negotiator explode, and had felt the hundreds, thousands, of clone lives fade from the force.  It had been too painful to dig through the memory and find out if Cody had been one of them.  It had been easier to assume.  For the first time, Obi Wan visibly faltered.  “You survived.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clone pulled off his helmet, and walked towards the fallen Jedi, his general.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was the only one,” a single tear fell from Cody’s brown eyes, his heart ached and he remembered watching from General Koon’s flagship as the Negotiator had exploded, Plo’s attempt at rescuing Obi Wan a failure.  Plo Koon had informed him his General had survived, but him being MIA was just as painful as all of his brother’s deaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Obi Wan whispered as Cody approached him.  Fast as lightning, he moved forward and drove his saber through Cody’s chest before anyone could react.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Rex screamed, raising his blaster, but his finger could only hover over the trigger.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan held Cody for a moment in his arms, watching the Commander’s life drain from his eyes.  “Join your brothers,” he said softly, too much care in his voice for being the man who had just dealt the killing blow.  Cody just stared back at him, his life slowly fading into the force.  It stirred something inside Obi Wan.  A feeling he hadn't felt since being captured.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.  Let the pain fuel you young one.  </span>
  </em>
  <b>Rid yourself of these attachments.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody’s body dropped to the ground with a thud and Obi Wan’s gaze hardened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can join me,” he reached out a hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just killed Cody!”  Anakin all but screamed.  “Obi Wan he looked for you!  Mourned for you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I ended his suffering, something you could never understand,” Obi Wan hissed, turning his weapon on the Jedi.  The other clones stood back, weapons drawn.  “Join me,” Obi Wan hissed again, “Don’t make the same mistake as me.  They will get what they want.  With your permission or not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been fighting this war for almost three years, you think we’d give up just like that,” it was Jesse who spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, General Kenobi, you fought with us.  I saw you and Cody both save each other’s backs countless times.  This is wrong!” Fives agreed.  Rex and Faei remained silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re slaves to the Republic as much as I am to Dooku,” Obi Wan spat.  We’re all being controlled at the end of the day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true!” Quinlan argued, and Obi Wan’s seething gaze locked on to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Says a Jedi!  Slave to its council!  We’re all fighting a war against our best interests.  You may as well pick the winning side,” he finished before moving forward to strike.  Quinlan quickly ignited his lightsaber and brought it up to meet Obi Wan’s.  The clones, unsure of what to do stood with their weapons ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Set to stun and fire!”  Anakin barked the order, watching Quinlan and Obi Wan fight.  Unlike Anakin, Quinlan attacked back, driving Obi Wan farther away from the clones, past Cody’s lifeless body.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clones opened fire, but Obi Wan was quick to dodge them, somehow aware of what all of his attackers were doing.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a waste of time!”  Obi Wan yelled, jumping back from Quinlan and reaching out with metal fingers poised and ready.  Without warning, a blaze of lightning engulfed Quinlan and he screamed, falling to his knees.  “You’re weak compared to me.  Thanks to Anakin I’m free from my bindings which limited my access to the darkness!”  He smiled wildly, the light from his lightning brightening his golden gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi Wan stop!”  Anakin demanded and with a burst of the force, knocked him away from Quinlan.  While Obi Wan was momentarily distracted, Rex was able to get a shot in and finally his body went pliant, falling to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Conflicted, Anakin stared at his two friends both lying motionlessly on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get Obi Wan,” Commander Faei spoke, tone even.  He was the least affected by the situation, but the members of the 501st had fought with Cody and Obi Wan since the early days of the war.  “I’ll get General Vos.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nabbed these off the ship after you told us...it was Cody’s idea,” Rex said softly, walking to Anakin’s side.  He pulled a pair of force restricting handcuffs off his belt and Anakin felt a twinge of guilt as he put them on the unconscious Obi Wan.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re no better than Dooku.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>“He was really hoping to find the General.  I hope he is at peace with his brothers,” Rex sighed.  Fives and Jesse were already making preparations to get Cody’s body back to the ships.  Clones were never meant to mourn, but the Jedi had never stopped them.  They were not a part of the Order and were human males.  They were subject to emotion just as every other being in the universe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi Wan would have never killed Cody,” Anakin said instead, voice faltering.  “Obi Wan risked his life countless times to keep him alive.  And to just…” his voice cracked and Rex leaned forward to wipe a tear off his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“General, there’s still hope.  We have to trust in the force.  It’s what Obi Wan would have wanted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skywalker has Kenobi in his possession,” Dooku grumbled to his master.  He was not happy about it, but he knew Sidious was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then everything is going as planned.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry </p><p>-Cass</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Prison is Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The part where things get a little better?  Maybe?  This part is short, but it is kind of a filler to set the story up for the next arch.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi Wan awoke bound.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dooku hasn’t locked me up in a while, what did I do?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wracked his mind, swimming through clouds of grief and anger.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Skywalker!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had been about to strike down the other Jedi when his target had unbalanced him.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You underestimated him again.  </span>
  </em>
  <b>Learn from your mistakes.  This is why you’re missing both your hands.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Release me!”  He began to struggle.  Once again his connection to the force was clouded.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What did they do to me?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He panicked.  He had just finally been able to feel the force rush through his body again!  </span>
  <em>
    <span>See?  He is not your friend.  </span>
  </em>
  <b>I say disobey Dooku.  Strike the Jedi whelp down.  Call it a day.  He will replace you if he does turn.  You’re disposable.  </b>
  <span>The voices began to argue and Obi Wan closed his eyes tightly, a scream escaping his lips, his fingers tip just tingling with the feeling of the force.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will not be bound again.  </span>
  </em>
  <b>I will not be bound again.  </b>
  <span>I will not be bound again!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin startled from where he was attempting to start a fire back at the rebel camp.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obi Wan!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>His mind provided quickly.  He glanced around at the rebels, trying to make his retreat as normal as possible.  He quickly finished his task and turned, heading towards his tent with stiff shoulders, saying nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he entered, he saw Obi Wan, eyes wide in fear, rolling, trying to free his wrists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi Wan, stop!”  Anakin demanded, and was surprised when the fallen Jedi’s eyes snapped to meet him.  Even golden yellow, he could see the fear looking back at him.  His expression faltered, quickly going back to stone cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I’m not mistaken, you’re the padawan and I’m the master,” Obi Wan spat back, “What authority do you have barking orders at me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You lost that authority when you turned,” Anakin glared at the...sith?  Was Obi Wan a sith?  He had not taken on a name, but also had referred to his old self as dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if I had a choice,” Obi Wan cried back, breath getting caught in his throat.  Anakin could feel Obi Wan trying to release these emotions into the force, but he was weak without his connection to it.  His walls were down and Anakin could feel anything.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>He still feels like he is with Dooku.  He is afraid of me.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>“The dark side isn’t a phase.  It consumes you, destroys every part of yourself that you thought you know.  It makes you stronger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I reported your capture to the Jedi council,” Anakin said instead, ignoring Obi Wan’s comment.  His fallen master was a fool if he thought Anakin would join </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dooku.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>The very man who did this to him.  “I didn’t tell them about your stunt with Cody.  A battle droid is getting credit for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Obi Wan said sarcastically, “I am free!  Just to become the Republic’s prisoner instead.  At least Dooku won’t have me rotting in a cell for the rest of my life!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true!”  Anakin argued, offended by the idea that Obi Wan would be a prisoner upon return.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may not remember, but from what Dooku has told me, I know what will happen.  My master had no reason to lie to me,” Obi Wan argued back, looking away from Anakin.  “You are dooming me.  If you really wanted to save me, you’d set me free.  Free from the Republic and from my master.”  Obi Wan’s tone had become calmer suddenly, and Anakin could feel a slight twinge in the force.  It was foreign, a touch that made a shiver go up his spine.  So subtle, but it reminded him of Obi Wan placing a hand on his shoulder.  Even surrendered to the dark side, Obi Wan had not completely changed.  Anakin wasn’t sure if he should recoil or get closer when he felt Obi Wan’s touch again.  “I can hear it now.  I learned quite quickly how to pick up on what's going to happen to me.  Quinlan is to return the prisoner while you remain on Onderon, training the rebels,” Obi Wan laughed, almost sadly.  Anakin gaped at him, this could not be true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without saying anything else to the darksider, he stood, and went to go find Quinlan.  He stopped a few feet short of Quinlan’s tent, hearing that the Jedi Master was on call with the Council still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“React badly, did Skywalker?” He heard Yoda ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin has been surprisingly...under control.  I’m sure you sensed it when he met with you in the council chambers.  The darkness that once tainted his signature is gone.  I think Obi Wan’s fall has pushed him closer to the light.  He seems more in control,” Quinlan reported, and Anakin felt pride at the older Jedi’s praise.  No one said anything for a few moments and Anakin could just imagine them all thinking, letting this information set in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds unlike Skywalker,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Windu, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin rolled his eyes, “Have you told him yet of the plan?  I have a feeling he won’t stay behind without a fight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I would switch with him-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Delivered to the council, the prisoner must be.  Trust Anakin, we cannot,” Yoda sighed and Anakin bristled.  Why did no one have any trust in him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just Anakin,” Mace of all people jumped to his defense, “The darkside has tainted Obi Wan.  He is close to Anakin...too close.  He might be able to get under skin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.  It will be the other way around.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin promised, guilt for what he was about to do, just a fleeting emotion Quinlan sensed for only a second.  Having a small feeling of what Anakin might do, Quinlan stayed on the comm with the Council for just a little bit longer than he probably needed to, the clones off giving shooting lessons to the rebels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Anakin reentered the tent, Obi Wan was waiting as if he already knew what had happened.  Without speaking, Anakin snapped the handcuffs off Obi Wan’s wrists with a flick of his wrist.  “Don’t make me regret this Obi Wan.  I agree that you do not deserve to be a prisoner anymore.  If what you truly want is to be apart from everyone, I will help you do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan stood, wiping off his black robes as Anakin had seen him do many times before on the battlefield.  “Be my guest, I was getting tired of this planet anyways.  Too much forest, all the trees look the same!”  He smiled.  But what Anakin didn’t know was the mental signal sent back to his master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything is going to plan.  I will be offworld soon.  I will comm you when I can.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi Wan said through the force before following Anakin into the night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope everyone is enjoying this!  I started it at about 10:00 last night and had no idea it was going to turn into this.  I literally can't stop writing it because I'm excited about my own story.  Expect frequent but random updates!  And I know I said earlier this would be about 10 chapters and I'm thinking it will probably be more like 15.  I'm not trying to write a whole fic, just a short story, but there is just so much to explore with this!!</p><p>-Cass</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tonight You're a Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a good oneeeee ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t until the Twilight was far off world, floating towards what Anakin was still unsure of that he felt it.  He had been so quick to rush to get Obi Wan off world before someone could stop him that he hadn’t felt the shift in the other man’s force signature.  It was like Obi Wan was covered in mud, a layer of darkness consuming what Anakin had once known as Obi Wan’s mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember you being so nosy,” Obi Wan snapped, obviously feeling Anakin’s presence on the edge of his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always had walls up Master,” Anakin replied without thinking, then he felt his lip twitch, he had misspoken.  Obi Wan was no longer his Jedi Master but a Sith who had fallen.  Trying to push those thoughts away he continued, “Now you’re bursting with emotion, but at the same time shrouded by darkness.  It’s like...it’s like I don’t know you anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you don’t!”  Obi Wan snapped, turning away from Anakin.  But he didn’t stop the Jedi from looking closer at his mind.  He was surprised when Anakin stopped at the foggy memories of the battle.  Somehow, the other Jedi supplied his own memory.  One in which he smiled at the boy and wished him well before stepping on that ship.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You loved him!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>The darkness cried.  He wasn’t sure if it was mocking or not.  For the first time in a long time, Obi Wan felt Anakin’s presence almost snuggle his.  Like a mind hug.  He looked up, and ANakin swore he saw his eyes flicker just for a moment light blue as Obi Wan swept a tear away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough,” he said roughly, trying to force Anakin away.  But the Jedi was strong.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You were my master.  Obi Wan, you know me.  I loved you.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>His heart clenched at the emotions swirling in his mind.  Anakin’s light seemed to force the clouds to fade, allowing memories not forgotten but stuck under the slime that surrounded Obi Wan’s being.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>This is not part of the plan.  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Weak.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough!”  Obi Wan shouted again, this time pushing hard.  Anakin relented, sensing the tension that filled the ship.  Obi Wan’s anger bubbled.  What gave everyone the permission to constantly manipulate his mind?  Light or dark he was tired of it.  “Can I for once be left at peace with my mind Jedi?  Dooku liked to pry as well.  I am tired.  I cannot remember an entire lifetime in a day.  What you are trying to do will destroy me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin did not reply, though Obi Wan saw he wanted to.  He didn’t care, he was angry.  He felt the dark singing in his ears, the kyber crystal on his belt joining in.  He took comfort from the power that sept into him the longer he felt.  If Dooku’s collar had taught him anything, it was that emotions can be sucked inside as well as they be pushed away.  Instead of giving his anger to the force, he used it to fuel his power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a fool, I know I was weak before, but how did I not train you to be more self-sufficient?  Less clingy?”  Obi Wan said again, and felt Anakin’s anger strike back at him.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi Wan was a good master.  A good </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jedi.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Look who's talking!  I captured you!”  Anakin bickered back, but the argument felt hopeless.  This was not better than fighting Obi Wan back on Onderon.  He was going to get nowhere with him like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only because you were meant to!  Can’t you see I’ve thrown myself into your arms!  I’ve slaughtered an army with a force restricting collar on.  If you think those handcuffs truly contained me then you were wrong!”  Obi Wan spat.  It was a half truth, but Anakin was too angry to sense his lie.  “My loyalty is not with Dooku, but it also certainly is not with you Skywalker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan did not expect Anakin’s force signature to shift, darkness unlike his own, surrounded it and waves of grief and pain rolled off the Jedi.  He had not realized their bond had been so strong.  He felt practically as if he was feeling exactly what Anakin was feeling.  For a moment, he felt guilt, but then remembered this was what he was supposed to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He set you free.  </span>
  </em>
  <b>Yeah, he could have turned you in to the Jedi.  Dooku wasn’t coming.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan pondered these thoughts.  Dooku had not allowed him memory of Anakin, but from what he could pick up they were close.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you loyal to Dooku?  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin,” Obi Wan broke the tense silence, calling the Jedi by his name, “I’m sorry.  This is what Dooku wanted...me to...upset you.  But it does not feel right.  The darkness haunts me. I would not wish this on another.  </span>
  <b>Obi Wan you need me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t hurt you again, I won’t let anyone hurt you,” Anakin responded, and Obi Wan could feel the desperation dripping off him, an emotion he had missed before.  There was a feeling Obi Wan hadn’t expected hiding in it; </span>
  <em>
    <span>desire.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi Wan hesitated, had his former self returned these feelings.  He wasn’t sure, but the way warmth spread through his chest gave him enough incentive to lean forward and take Anakin’s jaw in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to see you try,” he said, eyes dark, meeting Anakin’s.  He could see it now.  Anakin’s blatant want for him.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn't want you, he wants the old you.  </span>
  </em>
  <b>What difference does that make?  He’s blind to the difference.  </b>
  <span>Obi Wan pondered these thoughts before pulling Anakin towards him and crashing their lips together.  Anakin squeaked in shock, hands flying up but not touching Obi Wan, as if he didn’t know where to put them.  His lips were still, but Obi Wan kissed him as if it was another one of his missions, shifting even closer.  Anakin seemed pliant under touches for a moment before he shoved Obi Wan back.  Surprised, the older man fell from his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Anakin questioned, but he did not raise his voice, probably still shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I had a feeling,” Obi Wan shrugged casually, lips turning in a smirk.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well next time, keep your </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings </span>
  </em>
  <span>to yourself,” Anakin spat, standing from his own chair and storming out of the room.  Obi Wan stood slowly, turning to glance out at the space ahead of them from the ship's window.  He remembered seeing it daily on his way to Dooku’s conversion chamber.  He wondered then when in his life he had failed.  When had he become this?  He felt unstable where he stood, and it didn’t help that Anakin still projected strongly through their old master-padawan bond.  He looked at it and realized what had just been a strand was now a durasteel rod.  Unbreakable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who’s nosy now?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin pondered to him.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I left to get away from you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You left to pout.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi Wan argued.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have no memories of the person you claim I am.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You do, Obi Wan, I felt them.  Just let me help you.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin replied, but Obi Wan remembered the shock of Anakin’s light touch and pulled back slightly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s...too painful right now.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi Wan replied, noticing the darkness that had flowed around Anakin earlier had disappeared.  That was odd, he did not know it could come and go so easily.  It was more like a ghost, as if the force didn’t truly belong to Anakin.  Obi Wan’s own dark side was stuck to him like glue, holding him back.  He sighed, Dooku would be disappointed if he did not complete the mission correctly.  He had no loyalty to Anakin, but why should he return to Dooku?  He was free.  But Obi Wan knew Dooky was smarter than that.  He would have a plan if Obi Wan were to run now.  He sighed.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>No matter what, we get what we want Obi Wan.  </span>
  </em>
  <b>It is too late for your Jedi friend to save you anyways.  The darkness has destroyed you.  The second Dooku introduced us, I knew you would be the perfect vessel.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nice to know the darker voice was in fact a long dead sith master.  Obi Wan had known the voices in his head weren’t completely his own.  He knew the other was his darkness, but there wasn’t enough room in his mind for all the voices, which was why they came and went.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re corrupted.  A slave to the darkness, just as much as Dooku is.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Obi Wan?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin interrupted his thoughts again.  Not liking having the Jedi in his mind any longer, Obi Wan stood and walked to the back of the ship where there were a few small bunks and a fresher.  Anakin was sitting on a bunk, his head in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I loved you Obi Wan.  I still do, I never could not.  More than I ever should have.  I tried not to, you never would have wanted me,” Anakin sighed, the admission given without ever looking up at the other man.  Obi Wan was silent, letting what Anakin had said sink in.  </span>
  <b>Gain his trust!  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can feel from my own mind’s reaction that that is not true,” Obi Wan said.  Anakin looked up at him shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying, stop.  No more mind tricks.  I can get you where you want to be and leave you.  We never have to cross paths again but </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t mess with my mind,” Anakin begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no reason to lie,” Obi Wan said plainly, arms subconsciously crossed.  “Our bond pulls me to you even submerged in darkness.  That is something much past a normal Jedi bond Anakin.  You can feel it too.  Do you really think that my former self allowed the bond to get like this by accident,” Obi Wan chuckled and for a moment, sounded like himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter, because you’re not him.  Obi Wan chose to put distance between us and it would be ill of me to go against his will now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could be,” Obi Wan said softly, once again advancing on Anakin, who stiffly watched him.  “Isn’t that your plan?  Truly?  To save me, bring me back to the light?  How could this,” he was so close Anakin felt his breath on his face, “hurt me?”  He sat in Anakin’s lap, wrapping his arms around him.  Anakin shivered when metal fingertips traced his skin, as if afraid to really touch him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi Wan,” he breathed out, unable to form any other words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan kissed him again, but softer, less sudden, and Anakin allowed himself to surrender to the fallen Jedi’s touch.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh oh, is Obi Wan a bad guy or a good guy?  Who's he working for?  Is he manipulating Anakin?  We'll see.</p><p>Sorry I'm evil.</p><p>-Cass</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Tell Me What’s Been Happening, What’s Been on Your Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've spent some time mapping out this story as well as changing all the chapter names which were originally just random.  Each one is either a song title or lyrics that inspired the chapter.  If anyone is interested, I'm going to put the full playlist at the beginning of the fic as a note!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 9 - Tell Me What’s Been Happening, What’s Been on Your Mind</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s hands gripped Obi Wan’s tunic as if the man was suddenly going to slip away from his grasp. Obi Wan kissed him fervently, unsure of where the emotions swirling around inside of him had emerged from. Their force signatures collided, swirling around each other, gold and blue. Anakin’s light presence momentarily silenced the voices in his head and he relished the pure peace he felt as he wrapped his arms tighter around Anakin, shifting his weight in the Jedi’s lap. This elicited a groan from Anakin, who drew him impossibly close, deepening their kiss. Desire burned like a short fuse, threatening to engulf them at any moment. Fleeting images of Anakin flashed through his mind and he couldn’t place the moments, but he felt the love his former self had harbored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, it was Anakin with a growl who flipped them, pinning Obi Wan’s smaller frame into the mattress beneath him. Lost in the lust that had overtaken them, he pressed fluttering kisses over the expanse of Obi Wan’s exposed neck. He arched into the intoxicating touch, a part himself he barely knew craving Anakin’s soft touches. He may not remember, but he knew deep down a part of him wanted this just as badly as Anakin. If not more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin knew Obi Wan was doing this to get to him, but he used his leverage to push against Obi Wan’s mind which was beginning to stray.  He wrapped around the storm clouds and forced himself in, his lips never leaving Obi Wan’s as their bodies writhed against each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was on his knees.  Pain surrounded pulsed through his body in tandem with his heartbeat as if there was poison coursing through his veins.  His gaze was stuck unfaltering on a pair of black boots.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get up Kenobi,” a chillingly familiar voice hissed, “Get up!”  It said roughly again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan moaned when Anakin bit his lip, hips canted against his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now he was in a chair.  His hands violently.  He brought them up, seeing his fingers black and blue.  They were bent unnaturally; they were all broken.  A howl of pain left his mouth, but it wasn’t his own.  And then again, it screamed, and Anakin could feel the grief.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan’s prosthetic hands fluttered against Anakin’s back, but didn’t dare truly touch him.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>He can’t feel anything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hair was in his face, blood trickled down his lip.  Suddenly, a barrage of lightning made his body spasm.  He was spared the real pain, but still could feel the memory of the electricity run down his spine.  Obi Wan screamed again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin ran a hand up Obi Wan’s side, under his tunic, feeling ribs brush against his fingers.  He knew Obi Wan had scars from many battles, but it seemed as if many knew ones had joined the old ones on the expanse of his chest.  All saber wounds.  The next memory that hits him is more put together than the rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I need you to quell this rebel cell.  They are causing unrest in Onderon and I fear the people of the planet may turn against the Seperatist control.  We do not need a full scale rebellion,” Dooku had ordered chillingly.  Obi Wan was kneeled at his feet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes master,” and with a twirl of robes Obi Wan was leaving the ship.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now, his red blade was cutting through the rebels unforgiving.  Not an ounce of sympathy for the lives he was ending.  He sees red, hears the screaming, and as the dust clears he is kneeling again in a pile of dead bodies, lightsaber discarded.  The last surviving rebel turned tail and fled, but he gave no chase.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Instead he just stayed where he was in the carnage he had caused.  </span>
  </em>
  <b>Yes, surrender yourself to me, </b>
  <span>a voice whispered in his ear.  </span>
  <b>Let me in.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s eyes opened with a start, swearing the last sentence had been in his own head and not Obi Wan’s.  He pulled back, staring down at the man beneath him.  Arousal hung heavy in the air, but Anakin knew he couldn’t continue this.  But looking down at Obi Wan’s blush covered face, eyes closed, mouth slightly parted and panting, and he found he could not fully remove himself from the bed.  Obi Wan’s eyes opened to meet him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin,” he breathed, going to place a hand on the man above him’s cheek before hesitating.  Anakin leaned away from the touch, not expecting the hurt look to flash across Obi Wan’s face.  He removed his glove from his own durasteel hand, taking Obi Wan’s own into his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Obi Wan, I understand,” he said, and the emotion Anakin couldn’t read flashed through Obi Wan’s golden eyes, shielded from his mind.  “Let me in, please, I can help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Obi Wan saw Anakin lying in what looked like a medical cot.  He was holding his new prosthetic limb up, running his human fingers over it, distaste and hate coursing through him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anakin,” Obi Wan sighed, “It’s just a limb, we’re both alive, I’d call that a win.  You did good.  I’d be dead if it weren’t for you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m a...it’s just not...natural!” Anakin whined, and Obi Wan noted by his padawan cut that he must have been much younger than he was now.  Instead of answering the padawan again, Obi Wan saw himself bring the metal fingers to his lips, giving them a soft kiss.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anakin, this is just another part of you,” Obi Wan whispered, meeting Anakin’s wide blue eyes.  “I am so proud.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan gasped as the memory faded from his vision.  Anakin was just watching him now, waiting for a reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He walked through a temple, Anakin again at his side.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t believe the Council believes I’m ready!”  Anakin smiled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re going to be a great Jedi Knight Anakin.  I’m so proud of you,” Obi Wan says, but feels the true meaning of his words, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I love you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>floating unsaid in his mind.  He brushed his mind against Anakin’s instead, letting his padawan feel just how happy he was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin grinned back, expression wide and youthful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I hate this haircut, I can’t wait to grow it out!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin stop,” Obi Wan finally bit out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi Wan can’t you see?  It’s you!  This is what Dooku took from you.  You were one of the best Jedi in the order!  You never would have fallen,” Anakin persisted, moving closer to Obi Wan’s face again.  “Please,” he said, and Obi Wan without thinking just pressed his lips to the Jedi’s again, hoping he could distract him enough to push him from his mind.  Instead, Anakin wrapped around him stronger than ever, physically and mentally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No my apprentice, you are ready,” Dooku said plainly, back turned to Obi Wan.  “Feel the hatred consume you.  You have known only a small part of what the darkside can do for you.  Now come, we don’t have time to waste.  The Jedi and his hopeless followers are still here.  And this time, you need to strike them all down.  Anakin Skywalker’s hope needs to be destroyed.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Obi Wan stood slowly, following Dooku. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> Skywalker</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin broke away from Obi Wan, the memory making his skin crawl.  Knowing the pain that would follow, he dug deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They’re following you apprentice.  Confront them.  Kill as many as young can, but let Skywalker capture you.  Fly to Mustafar with him, I’ll meet you there.  Skywalker cannot fall to you, Sidious will kill us both, you need to </span>
  </em>
  <span>break </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dooku’s order rang through Anakin’s head and he flew back.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this really was your plan the whole time huh,” Anakin sneered, his demeanor quickly changing to angry and upset.  “I betrayed my friends, the Council, everyone for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Anakin shouted and Obi Wan waited for an attack that never came.  The Jedi was </span>
  <em>
    <span>crying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, what did you expect?  A picnic?  A happy reunion?  I’m not who you think I am,” Obi Wan laughed, sitting up from the cot.  “You brought this upon yourself.  Dooku knew you so well, he knew exactly what would happen.  You fell right into his trap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you could have stopped it!”  Anakin screamed, the force bubbling dangerously around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?  So when Dooku found me he could torture me?  Maybe to death this time?  Or I could surrender to your precious order and rot in a cell for the rest of my time!”  Obi Wan retorted, his own anger seeping into his voice.  “You’re a fool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Anakin could speak, an alarm beeped.  It was the auto pilot signaling they had reached their destination.  His heart sank, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obi Wan typed in the coordinates.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could have come home, with me,” Anakin cried, “I would have followed you to the end of the galaxy if you had asked,” tears were now streaming down his face as he reached for his weapon, “I should have known when you killed Cody-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Sleep!” </b>
  <span>Obi Wan commanded, letting dark energy flow into Anakin, sending the Jedi into a comatose state.  His body fell limp, and Obi Wan turned around to head to the cockpit.  He needed to land the ship and get out of there quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan watched from the hot surface of Mustafar as the Twilight disappeared into the atmosphere, Anakin’s unconscious body still onboard.  He held the stolen comm in his hand, taking a moment before finally giving in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Don’t let these emotions cloud your judgement.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard that line before,” Obi Wan bit back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys liked this one!  I'm going to try to post a new chapter each day now that I have everything figured out.  I've made small edits to previous chapters to adjust the story so if you see any inconsistencies this may be why.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Maze Inside My Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been thinking of this chapter since I started writing this!! </p><p>Please listen to this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RLwjJMI9-TY</p><p>It was my inspiration for this chapter and the entire fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Labyrinth (n.) - a complicated irregular network of passages or paths in which it is difficult to find one’s way; a maze.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark lava pools of mustafar burned around Obi Wan as he stood alone on the planet.  For the first time in a year, he was having doubts.  Warm and happy memories now swarmed around the angry clouds, slowing revealing more and more.  Memories flashed in front of his eyes any time he even thought about meditating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had surrendered to just stand there and wait for Dooku instead, arms crossed, the planet’s warm breeze harsh against his face.  </span>
  <b>It doesn’t matter who you were, only who you are now.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not all the memories were good.  He saw loss and war torn worlds.  Cities his own troops had blown to pieces.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>How was this any better than now?  You’ve killed less people since you’ve accepted the dark.  Yet you fight it.  You’re powerless like this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For once, the voices had a point.  These were his memories, but they felt like a distant life.  He could not connect with them even if they were in his head.  Instead, he now felt like he was at war with himself and it was giving him quite the headache.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I say you kill Dooku,” </b>
  <span>the voice whispered, but suddenly it wasn’t in Obi Wan’s mind anymore.  </span>
  <b>“The apprentice kills the master when they surpass them in strength.  You’ve long been more powerful than Dooku.  You were the first time you touched the darkness.  That’s why he keeps you weak, crippled, without real training.  A coward, like his Master.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Obi Wan demanded, turning around and just seeing the ashy lava beaches.  It had sounded like they were behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darth Plagueis,” a hooded figure materialized in front of him, ghost-like, but his golden Sith eyes were clear as day.  He had a long head with slits for a nose, a straight lipped mouth and narrow eyes which bore into Obi Wan.  “A Sith </span>
  <em>
    <span>Master</span>
  </em>
  <span>, unlike the excuses for Sith that exist right now,” he said, crossing his arms.  “You released me when you broke my kyber crystal.  I sensed Darth Sidious’ betrayal, so I put forward one last contingency plan.  All I needed was to plant a seed in his head to one day use it on his apprentice.  It seems they’ve broken the rules,” his eyes narrowed more at Obi Wan.  The thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rule of Two </span>
  </em>
  <span>flashed through his mind and he remembered that Tyranus did have a master as well as an apprentice.  “I don’t mind though, you are a much more preferable vessel than Tyranus until a body is ready for me.  It seems transferring to one directly is too...predictable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t understand,” Obi Wan took a tentative step back.  “Vessel?  Sidious?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you know, a Sith apprentice slays his master when he grows stronger.  My apprentice, Dooku’s current Master, killed me in my sleep like the coward he is.  We had a plan and Sidious wanted to be the one in control.  The Sith may feed from the darkside, but this was a betrayal.  I had a vision of this situation, and knew I needed to act quickly.  I transferred my mind to my kyber crystal, and left my body helpless against my apprentice’s blade.  He took my mantle, but not my mind.  He was never even near as powerful as I was- am!” The Sith declared, raising a fist, “Together, we can destroy these tainted Sith and bring justice to our Order.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure it’s my Order,” Obi Wan says sheepishly though he knew he shouldn’t have, “I was raised a Jedi and enslaved by the Sith.  I no longer have a place among either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s just it my boy,” the Sith said calmly, unlike the anger he had seen all other Sith function with.  “I have no place among these force users either.  They’re both corrupted by war and the rest of the galaxy has suffered the scars.  Even in ancient times when the Sith and Jedi battled, it was against each other.  Only now have the people we were bred the rule become part of the fighting.  I do not believe in the Republic, it gives each planet too much power.  Left alone, their leaders only fight for power they have no idea how to wield.  I do, you do,” Darth Plagueis’ force ghost slowly moved towards Obi Wan, hand reached out, “Let me show you what everyone else has hid from you Obi Wan.  I can sense your strength and wisdom, Jedi or Sith, you are skilled in the ways of the force.  The Jedi failed to see that and it seems Dooku has as well.  Everyone has failed you Obi Wan, let me help you.  Let me show you the path where you can have not revenge but </span>
  <em>
    <span>power</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Power.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Revenge was not what he wanted, Plagueis was right about that.  But if he had power, he could defeat Dooku, be free of the pain his Sith master had put him through.  His body ached, each scar Dooku had put on him a reminder of the torture.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t make you pay for what you’ve done.  I’ll end you quickly, you’re just in my way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kneeled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Teach me,” he breathed out, barely hearing his own voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, good,” the voice cackled, inside his head again, the force ghost vanishing as fast as it had appeared.  He felt a jolt in his mind, like something moving around inside.  His walls dropped without his help and suddenly his brain was on fire.  He saw red and scrambled frantically at his eyelids and a futile attempt to ease the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Remember.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he came to, it was as if his mind had snapped into place.  The memories had orders now and he could see them at will.  The black cloud around him had cleared now to a mist he could wade through easily.  It enveloped him warmly and inviting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood, feeling strength in his muscles he hadn’t felt since before his fall.  He could see a ship break through the dark clouds of the atmosphere and he smiled.  </span>
  <b>Use this power, you may be untrained but you are powerful.  Do not let Dooku trick you, he will be a formidable opponent.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan widened his stance, eyes narrowed as Dooku’s small transport ship landed.  The single pilot droid wouldn’t pose a threat to him.  His </span>
  <em>
    <span>Master </span>
  </em>
  <span>seemed unhappy Obi Wan did not approach him, kneel before him and give him his mission report.  Instead, the Sith Lord had to walk across the ashy desert that separates them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Dooku glared at Obi Wan expectantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s no way to greet me,” Obi Wan laughed, “I’m doing well, thanks for asking, how are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kneel!”  Dooku ordered, and Obi Wan felt the force reverberate with his voice.  He felt the urge to cave the Dooku’s order, but resisted.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Use this power.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You,” Obi Wan pointed at him, finger almost touching Dooku’s chest, “Do not tell me what to do anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was this Skywalker?  Did the Jedi scum get into your head?  Well that’s fine, nothing I can’t fix,” Dooku readied himself with a grin and Obi Wan knew what he was going to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands were out, ready to catch Dooku’s force lightning before it even left the other man’s fingertips.  Instead of releasing the power back at the Sith, he absorbed it instead, eyes glowing for just a moment as he felt the energy from the lightning course through his veins.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was a mistake,” he growled, hand going to his lightsaber.  He felt the kyber crystal practically hum with power as he ignited the blade, “a deadly one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two red blades danced with each other as Obi Wan and Dooku went back and forward.  Obi Wan had never been equal to Dooku let alone able to over power him when he had been a Jedi.  Now though, with the assistance of the darkside, he felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>unstoppable.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>His strikes were getting harder and Dooku’s defense was slipping.  Obi Wan watched for an opening, knowing Dooku would not relent easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The dark side is strong with you Obi Wan,” Dooku shouted as he dodged the younger man, “Let me teach you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to teach me!” Obi Wan screamed angrily as he jumped, red saber crashing down onto Dooku’s unbalancing the man, “You want to control me!  You know I’m more powerful than you, so you used that to your advantage!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to train you!  It was my master who wanted to involve you in his plot to turn Skywalker,” Dooku scoffed, but he was growing weak and desperate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Train me!  You tortured me!”  Obi Wan snarled, feeling rage overtake him.  He saw red once again and the pain Dooku had put him through this past year was now clear in his mind.  It took one more powerful swing to disarm Dooku- quite literally- and his former master fell to his knees now subject to both their red blades inches from his neck.  “And now, you’ll die for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan didn’t allow Dooku last words.  He didn’t even do this mercifully as he slit Dooku’s throat with both blades, watching the man’s handless arms reach towards his throat with appendages he no longer had.  Obi Wan wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry as he watched Dooku writhe, suffering in his last few moments of life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time since he had turned, Obi Wan felt in control and balanced.  The fear and pain that had once consumed him had faded and was replaced with power and strength.  For a moment, he spared himself a thought of Anakin.  Their moments together on the Jedi’s ship.  He had known what the boy had been doing, but it had felt right and he had been powerless to it.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll make things right with him as well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From this day forward, you will be known as Darth Servus.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've seen a lot of Obikin fics where one is turned to the darkside and the other turns them back with love.  This won't be quite that kind of Sith redemption arc, but hopefully this all makes sense so far.</p><p>Obi Wan is confused.  He's seen the Jedi Order from the other side and his entire life feels like a lie.  I really think the line where his Sith voice reminds him he has killed less people since turning.  This is something that is definitely lying heavy in Obi Wan's mind right now.  He doesn't feel like he has a place anymore.  </p><p>I'd kill Dooku too.  Also...hint hint...ooc sith lord may be...coughcough...deceiving...him ya know Servus means slave in latin...hehe</p><p>sorry obi wan</p><p>-Cass</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. You're My Home, But Now I'm Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am so sorry. school starting kicked my ass and this fic took a break but i promise i am not going to abandon it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 11 - You’re My Home, But Now I’m Lost</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a dull ache in his head like a herd of banthas had just trampled him.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What in the-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, I see you’re awake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a healer standing over him, but as Anakin’s eyes adjusted to the artificial light in the room he realized he was not in the medical bay, but rather the mind healer’s.  It was a human man who Anakin did not recognize from his many previous visits to the halls of healing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had a lot of darkness in you when they found you young one, we assume by the Sith’s influences.  It did not seem to be your own and it was keeping you asleep, like a coma,” the healer explained, handing him a cup of water.  Anakin lifted a hesitant hand to take it and bring it to his lips.  He realized with a start that he had IV’s in him.  “You’ve been unconscious for a week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A week!”  Anakin shouted, attempting to sit up further but his body felt stiff and sore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes now slow down before you rip something out!  You’re lucky you’re so powerful in the force or else it could have been permanent.  I’ve never seen someone’s mind so trapped by another before.  It was as if we had to wait for him to release his grip.  A bond kept you connected, but don’t worry it was severed,” he finished pointedly and Anakin felt his heart skip a beat.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You severed our bond?” Anakin growled, his right hand moving to tug the IV attached to his arm.  “Get me out of this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skywalker, I assure you we did it out of necessity.  The Sith had a powerful hold over you.  You fought us as well.  I’ve never seen such a bond-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has a name,” Anakin snapped, “Obi Wan, just call him Obi Wan, please-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darth Servus actually,” the healer said casually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darth- what?  What are you talking about?” Anakin stilled, arms falling limp to his sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darth Servus has been all the Jedi at the temple have been talking about lately, he blew up a bunch of Speratist and Republic bases on a few different planets in the span of a week.  It seems it hasn’t taken him much time to make a name for himself.  I wonder if he was drawing some of your power through your bond-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough!  Enough, my head-” Anakin grasped his temple with both palms, feeling the throbbing pain come back.  He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his severed bond with Obi Wan and found it was the source of the pain.  The mind healer was right, it was gone, but not much was holding it back.  It seemed Obi Wan was persistent.  He opened his mouth for a moment to say that he still could feel Obi Wan but smartly decided against it.  Instead, another wave of dread flooded over him when he realized he now needed to face the Council.  He had in fact disobeyed several orders and abandoned his men on Onderon.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t going to be fun, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought angrily to himself, feeling the throbbing in his head reduce to just an ache.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, you do understand the severity of what you have done, right,” Mace Windu’s dark gaze met Anakin’s and for once he felt his confidence melt away.  There were no excuses, no way out of what he had done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Master,” Anakin ground out, clenching his hands at his sides for just a moment, but releasing them when he remembered the Council was already going to lecture him for his emotions and impulses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You jeopardized the entire war.  We had Darth Servus captured and neutralized and your actions set him free as well as put you, Quinlan, and the clones at risk.  Not to mention this lapse in judgement and obvious attachment to your former master,” Anakin felt himself go rigid at Mace’s use of Obi Wan’s “sith name”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I could save him,” Anakin cursed internally when his voice cracked, “That’s what we’re supposed to do as Jedi.  He is one of ours, Dooku tortured him!  He’s lost not fallen!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wrong, you are Skywalker,” this time it was Yoda who spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When Quinlan commed us, I’ll be honest I thought it would go differently too,” Plo Koon interjected, “But Master Yoda is correct.  Your lapse in judgement cost us the capture of a powerful Sith Lord who is knowledgeable in the Jedi way.  He knows our secrets-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dooku wiped his mind,” Anakin interrupted, and bit his lip when he saw Mace’s scowl deepen.  The council chambers grew silent as the weight of Anakin’s words set in, “He barely knew who I was.  I tried to mend his memory, but it was so broken.  He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>afraid </span>
  </em>
  <span>of what Dooku would do if he caught up to us.  He had no choice-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, that may be, but responsible for the deaths of many clones, Darth Servus is,” Yoda said with as much sadness as the green troll could muster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dooku is making him!”  Anakin’s voice raised.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>How could they be so ignorant after what he had just told them?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin…” Plo Koon spoke again, hesitating, “Count Dooku is </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What- how-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Killed the master, the apprentice has,” Yoda added, “Become the master, Obi Wan did.  Force his hand, no one has.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin felt his heart drop.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why.  After everything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” Anakin asked finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is unimportant-” Mace began to speak but Yoda waved a hand, silencing the other Jedi master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The holos show him wielding Dooku’s lightsaber.  That can only mean one thing, especially to the Sith,” Kit Fisto answered, “But, we cannot let this fact deter us from your punishment.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Anakin had no arguments left in him.  He felt empty.  They could ground him, take his lightsaber, expel him from the order- none of it would more than knowing Obi Wan had the choice to return, yet choose darkness.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Had it meant...nothing.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have the resources to ground you.  So, you will be accompanying me to Tatooine.  As much as I do not want you involved, your knowledge of the planet is an asset.  That is Darth Servus’ last known location,” this time, it was Mace again.  Anakin’s gaze snapped to the older Jedi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re keeping me on the mission?” He bit his lip as soon as the foolish question left his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is to say if we ground you, you won’t end up there anyways?  I cannot trust you to act alone, which is why I will be coming.  And to be quite honest, I think he is there waiting for you.  You were his apprentice as a Jedi…” Mace trailed off, assessing Anakin’s reaction.  He suddenly felt hot, feeling the gazes of every council member on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He never mentioned it,” Anakin began slowly, “do you really think I’d-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Yoda interrupted before Anakin could fully react, “Trust Darth Servus, we do not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has already manipulated you and your mind.  I fear he will find his way to you no matter what.  You are not safe from him until he has been captured,” Kit Fisto said, but Anakin could tell he did not fully believe his own words.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obi Wan had been his friend.  Loyal to all of them, and the code above all else.  And this is how they repaid him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When do we leave?” Anakin asked, attempting to subtly release his anger and tension into the force.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow.  If all goes as planned, you will face the council again for disciplinary action.  The one benefit of Darth Servus being loose is Dooku’s death has crippled the Seperatist forces.  As well, many production plants were lost on Geonosis.  They no longer have an endless supply of droids.  It seems as though he has taken a more, neutral standing.  Republic forces seemed to be in his way, but he did not outright target them.  If we can eliminate him as a threat, the war will be much closer to ending,” Plo Koon said thoughtfully, “There may still be hope for him Anakin, but brash and half thought out plans will not get you anywhere.  He will need much more than a few memories to heal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are dismissed Skywalker, we must discuss the mission,” Mace said, sending a fleeting glare in Plo Koon’s direction.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin nodded numbly, feeling the pain in his head begin to rise again.  Before the council could notice his discomfort, he dismissed himself, making a beeline to him and Obi Wan’s shared quarters.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he entered, the room felt empty.  Obi Wan was never the loudest, but Anakin had grown used to his ever present force signature as his time as a Jedi.  Even when they were apart, Anakin could still always feel it just scarcely in the back of his mind.  Now, all that was left were scars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stinging tears threatened the poor from his eyes before he even realized.  He was standing still in the entrance to the room, frozen and unprepared to once again face its loneliness.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Obi Wan I miss you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his mind subconsciously brushed against their broken bond.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His feet, three steps ahead of his mind, lead him to his room.  Barely realizing what he was doing he reached under his bed, pulling out a box.  He brushed the thin layer of dust off the top.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s probably been two years since I’ve touched this, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought bitterly.  Even before Obi Wan’s disappearance, they had been busy with the war.  Next to it, lay a bottle of Twi’lek liquor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ll save it to celebrate when we win the war!” Anakin had laughed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t get too far ahead of yourself dear one, the war has only just begun,” Obi Wan had said back, but he had smiled, his hand gently coming to Anakin’s shoulder.  “But, I do hope it is soon.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bitterness rushed over Anakin like a wave, swallowing him whole as he opened the bottle and took a long sip.  The alcohol was foul tasting and left a burn in his throat.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What difference does it make if we win the war if you’re not at my side?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Another sip.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I would have chosen you.  I would have come home.  Why didn’t you come home?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin begged selfishly, but he knew the answer.  Obi Wan knew the Jedi would not be kind.  He found it was easier to turn himself over the dark side fully then face the Jedi again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The council did this, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin thought angrily, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they drove him away.  We never should have captured him.  We fed into Dooku’s trap.  He knew exactly what we’d do.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He took another long sip, attempting to release his anger, but he felt it growing.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>And they have the audacity to think I’d turn!  After everything I gave up for the Jedi- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin felt the force bubbling around him as he turned his attention back to the box.  His fingers trembled as he removed the lid, revealing the few belongings he did have as a jedi.  Sentiments he would probably be punished for having.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His padawan braid and Obi Wan’s more russet one lay side by side, long since abandoned.  Beneath them were less than a dozen holo pictures that he had been given or taken throughout the years.  The first, he was a young padawan, standing with shoulder held high beside Obi Wan to appear taller.  A soft smile tugged his lips as he remembered the day it was taken.  Anakin was on his first diplomatic mission with Obi Wan and his master had been mistaken for his father.  Though they had explained otherwise, the kind politician had still snapped a “family photo”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin felt the memories violently swirl through his mind.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>His smile.  The way his eyes light up and faint wrinkles line them.  His slightly upturned grin, reserved for private moments when he acted less like the stoic jedi he was expected to be and more like Obi Wan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The liquor burned strong in his stomach and Anakin felt its effects slowly begin to take place as he continued gazing upon all he had left of Obi Wan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Somewhere on Tatooine, Obi Wan lay clutching his chest.  A single tear fell down his face as he felt the memories and Anakin’s sadness slam against his mind.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m doing this for you dear one.  You’ll understand one day.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am going to try for weekly updates!  Thank you so much for your kid comments, kudos, and bookmarks.  I hope everyone is enjoying!</p><p>-Cass :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. You Live a Half Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter fills in most of the plot mysteries so pay attention!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>When you're in the half light</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, it is not you I see</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And you live a half life</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You only show half to me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And can you shake it off?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, can you shake it off for me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When you're in the half light</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't like the half I see</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan was no fool, he knew he was being followed.  He left just the faintest trail, feeling Anakin’s force presence never quite that far away.  If only the jedi could rid himself of Windu, then maybe he could talk to him, explain his plan.  He could feel Anakin’s dark loathing, smothered by his desperation and anger.  It was just an itch in the back of his mental walls.  It took almost all of him to keep his old apprentice out.  He knew Anakin was hurt and confused, but he did not understand the danger he was in, the danger all the jedi were in.  Obi Wan knew the truth.  Now all he needed to do was draw Darth Sidious out...rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>Palpatine.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi Wan’s stomach burned with anger as he thought about the man.  How he had been grooming Anakin under the Jedi's noses for years.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The jedi are weak.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah yes, this was true.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He can be yours.  Let this fuel you as just another reason to bring Sidious to justice.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan wasn’t sure if he could.  But he did know he was more powerful than he had ever been as a Jedi.  With that power, he had been able to take down Dooku easily.  That meant nothing though for a being </span>
  <em>
    <span>more skilled </span>
  </em>
  <span>than Dooku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Patience apprentice, combined we are enough to take Sidious down.  Never doubt the power of the darkside.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan pushed the persistent Sith presence in his mind to the side and sighed.  This may be true, but he could still harbor doubts.  He had spent the last month sabotaging Separatist operations, taking out Republic ones that he happened to come across.  With this disturbance, the war was bound to come to an end and Palpatine’s emergency power in the senate would be gone.  Obi Wan knew he would try to stop this from happening.  He only hoped Darth Plagueis’ plan worked.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning away from the window he was standing in front of, Obi Wan wiped his thoughts clear and turned to exit the room he was in.  He pulled a remote detonator from his security belt and took off in a run down the long corridor of the Separatist base.  Bodies and droid parts littered the halls he had already passed through so he was certain he wouldn’t meet any resistance- there wasn’t anything left to oppose him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt nice.  As a jedi he had been forced to show his enemies a mercy that would never be returned.  There was something more fulfilling to be gained from cutting down his enemies and taking revenge for the many lives he had seen them end.  His heart twinged when he thought of the clones, many of which he had also been responsible for, but pushed it away.  They were just slaves to the war, not real people.  Created for the destruction Palpatine had brought down on the galaxy.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Programmed to kill the Jedi.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He hoped what the Sith had told him wasn’t true, but even if it was, he didn’t know what he’d do with the information.  Even as a Sith he knew he could never take part in the destruction of the order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They don’t want you.  </b>
  <span>The Sith chided back.  Obi Wan knew he could not hide his thoughts from the man already in his head.  </span>
  <b>They will try to kill you if they ever find you again.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would Anakin?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let the thought pass as he pressed the detonator, feeling the ground rumble as Seperatist base sunk into itself, a fiery explosion lighting up the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You may have time to find that out, they’re gaining on you.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Obi Wan bit back indignantly, this time aloud.  He felt the wind on his back from the explosion as he continued on his way.  He could sense Windu and Anakin’s apprentice Ahsoka, but realized he could not sense Anakin at all.  He reached out, searching, but found nothing at all.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s odd it’s never-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lightsaber ignited and Obi Wan rolled and had two blades up defensively before he could even finish the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi Wan,” blue eyes met him and he heard Anakin’s growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite the way to say hello dear one,” Obi Wan bit back, giving his sabers a push to throw Anakin off him.  He took a defensive position, his eyes quizzical as they looked Anakin up and down.  “And as of late, I prefer Darth Servus,” he smiled, but Anakin’s gaze hardened in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surrender, please,” he asked, poised to attack yet his feet stayed planted in the same spot.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To become a prisoner of the Order?  Never,” Obi Wan bit back.  He could feel two force presences closing in and he knew they’d have company soon.  </span>
  <b>Don’t turn your back Servus.  Fight them.  Anakin will go crying back to Sidious surely.  This is your chance to get his attention.  You need to leave a mark.  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Fine.  But I’m not killing anyone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi Wan-” Anakin started, and Obi Wan saw his guard was down and made the first move.  He leaped forward, bringing both sabers down on Anakin’s who had only a split second to dodge.  Before the Jedi could get his footing back Obi Wan continued his attack, seeing Mace and Ahsoka running across the rubble towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, please, stay away,” Obi Wan said as he spun around, avoiding Anakin’s saber completely, “Trust me,” he said again, and for just a moment their eyes met.  It was only a split second but Obi Wan felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>A violent onslaught of </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain, want, need, anger-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skyguy!” Ahsoka shouted, taking Anakin’s attention away and Obi Wan made his move.  He leaped back and grabbed a smoke grenade from his utility belt.  He held his breath and threw it, knowing he would have to fight hard to avoid capture by the three Jedi.  He pressed his tracking beacon on his wrist and knew now all he had to do was hold them off long enough for his shuttle to arrive.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Droids.  Slow as ever.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If they weren’t on opposite sides, Anakin would have been impressed by Obi Wan’s strength.  His master had always been a skilled dualist, but with two sabers he seemed almost unstoppable.  He had been stunned when a force push had sent him and Ahsoka tumbling, leaving Obi Wan to face Mace on his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Certainly Mace Windu should have been able to best him, yet it seemed Obi Wan had the upper hand.  He fought as he negotiated, he let his enemies strike, expose their weaknesses, then prayed on them the moment they let their guard down.  Anakin was barely on his feet again before Obi Wan (rather Dooku’s) lightsaber grazed Mace’s side.  The Jedi yelled out in pain, losing his footing.  Anakin thought for sure Obi Wan would make the killing blow, but instead the Sith took a step back from Mace, flicking his wrist and sending the injured Jedi flying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay out of my way,” he growled and a small transport ship descended from the smoke caused by the explosion just long enough for Obi Wan to leap onto it.  As quick as the fight had started, it was over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka was already at Mace’s side by the time Anakin knelt beside him.  His head throbbed from the shields Mace had put there to allow them to sneak up on Obi Wan.  It had become apparent overtime Anakin had been what was keying the Sith in on their location.  He had been able to stay a few steps ahead just a little too well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a surface wound,” Ahsoka said, already applying bacta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He could have...done much worse,” Mace admitted much to Anakin’s surprise, “He could have killed me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he didn’t,” Anakin supplied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe there is hope for him,” Ahsoka said, her eyes hopeful as she looked back at Anakin.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Trust me.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi Wan had said.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Trust you with what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan was on Coruscant again before he could even think about breathing.  He needed to focus on Sidious, he knew it was a matter of time before the Sith master found him.  He only hoped it was to recruit him and not just kill him on sight.  He needed to take Sidious down, but he needed to do it the right way.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the slimy presence the moment he got to the lower levels.  </span>
  <b>The time has come.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have put quite the dent in my operation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan turned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It’s time.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Teehee get ready for shit to go down</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Broken Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being in Palpatine’s presence when he no longer felt like he needed to shield himself from you was nothing less than suffocating.  The man Obi Wan had faced many times before during diplomatic missions now had a dark aura around him which smothered Obi Wan’s senses.  How Darth Plagueis believed </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>could defeat this Sith lord was beyond him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems my plan has gone exceptionally well.  Though I did not foresee Dooku’s defeat, it seems you are a worthy replacement.  Dooku was weak, too tied to the ways of the Jedi.  He left willingly, you were abandoned by them.  I can feel the anger bubbling inside of you.  What keeps you bound to the light?” Sidious all but purred as he approached Obi Wan, dark cloak concealing most of his features, but he had one pale hand out.  Obi Wan struggled to remain still when Palpatine forced his face to one side then the other, as if to examine the scars he wore as a reminder of Dooku’s torture.  His touch felt icy and cold, but was gone as soon as it arrived.  The Sith lord’s attention dropped to Obi Wan’s hands, which he wanted he clenched at his sides almost self-consciously.  “It’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy </span>
  </em>
  <span>isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan swallowed, unsure of what to say so instead, despite every bone in his body rebelling against the action, he knelt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master,” he breathed out, but it felt like a lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes...yes,” Sidious smirked, “I was right to see your connection would work in my favor.  Anakin has come to me many times to talk about you since your disappearance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan couldn’t help the rage that boiled up inside of him.  He knew Sidious felt it as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that upsets you I see,” Sidious laughed, “Do not fret Servus, I have been one of his few comforts.  His wife left him over his desperation to find you.  Now let me tell you what a surprise that was-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His wife.  Padme.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi Wan felt stark realization wash over him, but before he could say anything, Sidious continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t tell me you didn’t know,” the Sith lord laughed though he knew the answers already.  Obi Wan no longer felt he could contain his rage when he realized his padawan had spent many years confiding in Sidious.  Telling him secrets even Obi Wan did not know.  He was barely to his feet when Sidious used a strong force push to hold him back down, “Now, now, no need to get worked up.  We both want the same thing, and I think we could work well together, Darth Servus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan never expected Sidious to be...more forgiving than Dooku.  Obi Wan had expected the torture to continue under the new Sith master’s command, but it never came.  Instead, he was faced with praise and stories of the dark side.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see your thoughts wander Servus,” Sidious said from where he was sitting beside Obi Wan.  Obi Wan said nothing, the mechanical sound of his hands as he twisted metal fingers in his lap filled the quiet room.  They were in the Chancellor’s private quarters, but Obi Wan could not shake the unease of being so close to the temple again.  So close to Anakin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the presences of the other Jedi rammed against his mind as if they begged to be let in.  It was almost overwhelming shielding himself from so many beings.  Sidious had explained how he had kept himself hidden so well for so long, but Obi Wan was sure his concentration would break eventually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I expected to be punished,” he said before he could think of a better answer to supply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The way of the Sith has been for very long for the apprentice to kill his master when he surpasses him in power.  Dooku was arrogant and foolish and believed himself to be much more important than he ever was,” Sidious said plainly, sipping from a small cup of tea.  “Let your revenge against Dooku fuel you.  The power you used to kill him is only a fraction of what you are capable of.  You can use this power to take revenge on the Jedi order for abandoning you.  Leaving </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to suffer in Dooku’s clutches after fighting </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> war for them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want revenge.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what I must do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah Anakin, my boy, how are you?  You appear troubled,” Palpatine smiled as Anakin stormed into his quarters.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The council!  They’re infuriating!  We keep getting leads on Obi Wan and they hold me back.  Now, he’s gone.  It’s been weeks and we haven’t been able to pick up even a trace!  And they keep me locked up here when I could be out there!” Anakin ranted, the words coming easily.  The Chancellor always knew how to make him feel better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s very troubling Anakin, here come sit,” he gestured for Anakin to come over to him, “I do not see how they take this matter so lightly.  It troubles me that the Council could have let this go on for so long,” Palpatine sighed.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yeah, he probably sees Obi Wan as a threat as well, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin bristled, but did not allow himself to snap at the Chancellor.  He knew the man just wanted to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t know what to do anymore,” Anakin sighed, his body caving in on itself as he rested his face in his hands.  “I’ve failed him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you continue your search?” Palpatine asked, and Anakin’s gaze snapped back to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The council forbade it,” Anakin growled, “after what happened last time I’m sidelined.  They act like I should be grateful I’m involved at all!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if they did not know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Anakin felt a shot of hope.  He had expected the Chancellor to agree with his ramblings and supply much needed advice as he always did, but it seemed he may have more to offer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am the Chancellor of the Republic Anakin, I have resources.  Had you asked sooner, I would have supplied them in a heartbeat.  But this was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jedi</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he says Jedi as if the word burned him, “matter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t just a Jedi matter Chancellor, this is personal,” Anakin’s gaze narrowed and he looked out the window to the busy streets of Coruscant.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I will see that the matter is dealt with,” Palpatine said simply and Anakin turned to him with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Chancellor!  It means a lot!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you Chancellor!  It means a lot!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan felt disgust churning in his gut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t do this, not with Anakin dangling so close to the darkness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You must defeat Sidious, do not become weakened by his power over the boy.  He is loyal to you, and you only.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan thought of what Sidious had told him.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin married Padme.  He did not tell me.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skywalker has left Servus, you can come out,” Sidious’ voice called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Master.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all of your comments!  I promise I've read them all.</p><p>-Cass</p><p>PS: I know this was short but I promise shit goes down and it gets better ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>